Our own road to Ninja
by alexpotter
Summary: Cap26!,Cuando los girasoles nos permiten ver más allá….. BoltXSarada :)
1. Oídos Indiscretos

_Bueno , solo quiere comunicarles que no tengo ningún derechos intelectual ni ganancia monetaria por la franquicia de Naruto, solamente soy una chica más en el mundo que con su imaginación quiso traer a ustedes un Long-fic constituido en capítulos cortos que constituyen la vida de mis nuevos personajes favoritos Bolt y Sarada._

_Sipnosis (la sipnosis en si es básicamente la idea que me surgió en el momento, a veces el capitulo entero encerrara el concepto y otras simplemente tomaran la esencia) : _

**Sarada quien lleva siguiendo a Bolt durante mucho tiempo, cree que es un completo idiota, sin embargo una charla en medio del Bosque de los Kages, logra hacerla ****ver que el rubio no es travieso solo por su forma de ser, sino que se siente tan abandonado por su padre, ante la vorágine de responsabilidades que ser hokage le ha impuesto , que hacer ruido en la única sálida. Y allí en medio de los más profundo de aquel lugar, **** Sarada por primera vez pudo entender que no era la única que tenia que cargar con un linaje complejo sino también como la poca atención e incluso descuidos de su padre.**

_Gracias por leer y espero que disfruten mucho de este primer capítulo, nos vemos el viernes._

**Capítulo 1: Oídos Indiscretos**

Sarada miro entre los arbustos al rubio más imperativo de la aldea: Bolt Uzumaki.

Según le había dicho su peligrosa madre ese día era el decimo segundo cumpleaños de ese chico Baka, al principio se negó a ir a la tonta fiesta del rubito, sin embargo cuando una vena comenzaba a inflamarse en la frente de su madre y sus ojos se estrecharon amenazadoramente, cerro su boca y simplemente tomo el paquete azul con figuras de sapos, dirigiendo sus pasos rápidamente al complejo Hyuga en donde habitaba la familia Uzumaki. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo muy cerca de cruzar el puesto de rammen del viejo Teuchi-san; pudo ver una ágil sombra amarilla dirigiéndose, según suponía era el camino rocoso que se tomaba para llegar al bosque cercano al monumento de los Kages.

Así era como había terminado allí en medio de ese extraño bosque, espiando al rubito que parecía ansioso ante algo o alguien.

-Mocoso- la voz tenebrosa del Zorro de Nueve colas, logro hacer saltar a la pelinegra de su posición-¿Qué quieres?-

-Kyubi-sama- dijo el rubio con un sonrisa zorruna-

-¿Sama?- dijo el zorro con una ceja alzada y cruzando sus patas al acostarse frente al chico- repito, ¿qué quieres?-

-¿Papá vendrá, cierto?- pregunto con su voz ansiosa y sus ojos abiertos con expectativa-

-¿Naruto?- pregunto el zorro mientras desviaba su mirada y cerraba los ojos un segundo- ¿Tu padre no hablo contigo?-

-Oto-san …él me dijo que tenía una reunión muy importante en la aldea de la arena- murmuro con sus hombros encogidos- pero, hoy es mi cumpleaños Kyubi-jiji-

-No debo explicarte que tan importante es para Naruto esa reunión- contesto el zorro devolviendo una mirada oscura-

-¡Pero yo soy su hijo!- grito con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos-

-Solo eres un mocoso- dijo el zorro sin contemplación dejando frío al niño- ¿Que es un niño frente al bienestar de una aldea, no?-

-¿Un niño?- repitió Bolt mientras sonreía con tristeza- tienes razón Zorro-jiji, perdón por molestare- le dijo con su mirada algo perdida- yo… debo volver ahora-

Sin mediar palabras el rubio comenzó a saltar los árboles dirigiéndose al camino de salida del bosque.

-Mocosa Uchiha- dijo el zorro mirando un arbusto cercano del cual salió la pequeña pelinegra con sus mejillas húmedas-

-Kyubi no kitsune-Sama- dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia la gran bestia sin el menor vestigio de temor-

-Tu madre debería enseñarte a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas-

Sarada solo torció el gesto y comenzó a limpiar sus mejillas húmedas, en ese día escuchar esa conversación la había golpeado en lo más profundo de su pequeño corazón. Ella sabía que era vivir con la incertidumbre de cuando volverías a ver a papá; cuando entre tantas ocupaciones como consejero del hokage vendría a desearte buena noche o a siquiera darte un beso o un gesto de cariño.

-Yo soy… una mocosa solamente, ¿no?- pronunció la pelinegra mirando a los ojos sinceros y cristalinos de la bestia-

-Si-

Esas palabras lograron entrar muy dentro de la mente de la niña y crear un extraño sentimiento de vacío en su estomago.

-Debo irme- dijo la pequeña Uchiha con una sonrisa falsa al zorro que solo asintió despacio.

Cuando ambos niños salieron del bosque el zorro suspiro pesadamente y torció el gesto molesto. El entendía los sentimientos de esos niños, si bien tenía dos humanas como madres que los cuidaban, no debía ser fácil para ellos no solo lidiar con la gran sombra shinobi de los puestos de sus padres, sino que además luchar contra ellos por un poco de su atención.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto al aire mientras caminaba a lo profundo de aquel bosque.

_Gracias a todos y de antemano les agradezco sus rewievs, muchos besos y abrazos :D_


	2. Sentimientos Oscuros

_Awww no saben como me emocione con sus reviews Adris y Namizakee , pensaba actualizar mañana en la noche , pero ustedes me tentaron y por ello les hago entrega del segundo cap, muchas gracias por aquellos que agregaron la historia dentro de favoritos, eso me motivo un montón, espero que les guste mucho._

_Por cierto, como aficionada en el mundo de la escritura reitero que no tengo ningún derecho ni beneficio sobre la franquicia de Naruto y que por tanto todo esto es solo amor e imaginación _

**Sipnosis: **Sarada vive uno de los peores días de su vida.

**Capitulo 2: Sentimientos Oscuros**

Sarada estaba mirando con sus ojos entrecerrados la imagen en el techo de su habitación y al no poder ver con claridad los detalles pintados en el, comenzó a sentir la humedad en sus ojos y con intención apretó los lentes entre sus manos.

Ese día era por mucho el peor de su vida. Aún podía escuchar los gritos de su madre y también de los de su iracundo padre si se concentraba lo suficiente para localizar los ruidos en el cuarto de reuniones de su hogar.

En medio de aquel trágico primero de abril, sus padres habían descubierto que nunca sería capaz de activar el Sharingan. Su padre le había explicado cuando era muy pequeña, que ella era una Uchiha muy especial, porque según sus palabras ella sería la primera mujer en su clan capaz de activar el kekkei genkai, o al menos la primera que registraría a la larga lista que seguirían. Pura basura, pensó internamente al girarse y mirar el símbolo del clan estampado orgullosamente en aquella pared.

Cuando comenzó a tener problemas para leer, su madre pensó que simplemente era un problema de atención de su pequeña prodigio, no obstante cuando hace unos días su nariz casi se estrello contra el pergamino que intentaba leer , su madre comenzó a temer que las cosas no fueran algo tan sencillo como un mal comportamiento fácil de corregir.

Ella sabía que las letras borrosas y tambaleantes de sus pergaminos, no eran su culpa, que simplemente tenia algunos problemas de visión que de hecho muchos niños sufren a su edad, pero como, como podía enfrentar la mirada decepcionada de su padre cuando Tsunade-hime reviso los pergaminos y dictamino que las posibilidades de activar la línea sucesoria ancestral de los Uchichas en ella serían tan escasas como la de poder leer un pergamino sin sus nuevos lentes.

Como sería su vida a partir de ese momento, se preguntaba Sarada abrazando la almohada entre sus pálidos brazos.

Como podría seguir un camino como Shinobi, si su padre la considero poco más que una inútil tras la noticia; quizás frente a ella no dijo una palabra, ni su gesto se inmutaron pero pudo ver el velado reproche hacia su madre y con mucho dolor vio la vergüenza en rostro de la pelirrosa, algo tan palpable que decía: Lo siento, por esta hija defectuosa.

Sarada cerró sus ojos y dejo ir las lágrimas en medio de una lluvia de pétalos rosados que azotaba Konoha.

_Muchas gracias por leer y cualquier comentario bueno, malo, tomatazo será bien recibido, besos y muchos saludos_.

Alexpotter ;P


	3. Equipo Siete

_Mi idea es publicar obligatoriamente los viernes jaajajaj así que hago entrega del tercer capítulo, agradezco mucho los reviews de Gaiasole y Adris. Comento algo en particular la historia tendrá capítulos muy tristes, como alegres, tiernos y de todo tipo así que no se preocupen todo no es drama para los personajes, solo iremos paso a paso _

**Sinopsis - Equipo 7: el pensamiento del par de chicos era: ¿es en serio?, notando el cliché de la situación, cruzarse en el mismo salón los hizo suspirar audiblemente, no solo serian el equipo siete como sus padres sino que además deberán soportar una nueva carga: ser visto como los reemplazos de sus padres. **

**Capítulo 3: Equipo Siete **

Cuando Bolt se encontró con la profunda mirada de Sarada, quien parecía tan turbada como él, tuvo la plena seguridad que todo iría mal.

La pelinegra disimuladamente volvió a mirar el papelito y leyó "Equipo 7, salón 201". Debió suponer que no era casualidad que su grupo fuese enumerado de igual manera que el de sus padres.

Ambos niños suspiraron al tiempo y se miraron con algo de simpatía, aunque rápidamente apartaron sus miradas y comenzaron a asimilar la situación.

El nuevo equipo siete, ambos se podían imaginar las miradas de expectativas de muchos civiles e incluso shinobis de la aldea. Ser nombrados bajo dicho número, siendo quienes son, solamente les daría una nueva carga con la cual lidiar.

Bolt , se consideraba a sí mismo un chico único y original, bueno al menos se sintió así hasta que escucho las historias de su padre, el sí que era muy muy especial, no solamente había vivido con un demonio, sino que había aprendido un montón de técnicas complejas ,había logrado entablar una amistad con el Zorro-jiji y por si fuera poco se había convertido en el punto de encuentro del resto de demonios de los cuales leía en los libros.

Sarada quien había estado mirando caer los últimos pétalos de las flores de sakuras de esa primavera, podía sentir como al igual que esos pétalos, sus esperanzas iban decayendo poco a poco, estar en ese equipo solo traería más atención sobre sí de la que quería. Sus padres esa mañana habían logrado estratégicamente evitarla, aunque no es como si ella tuviera un interés especial en hablar con ellos; después de todo desde aquel día algo se había roto en la pequeña familia y ella lo sabía. Ser un shinobi, ya no era un sueño tan hermoso y emocionante como había pensando que sería todo esos años o al menos eso sentía en su corazón, ¿acaso sería capaz de dar la talla como una Shinobi del clan Uchiha? , ese era justo al punto crítico al que siempre llegaba cuando pensaba en todo eso.

_Gracias por leer , les deseo un súper fin de semana y bueno siendo sinceras no creo que publique sino hasta el domingo o lunes, así que besos y abrazos._

_Alexpotter _


	4. El último miembro

_El día de hoy quiero agradecer a guest, anónima-traumada, capricochan, elinash1 , sabbath9997 y a mimichis-chan quienes me dieron mucho ánimo para publicar :3 son todo estos reviews los que me dan las ganas de seguir y seguir escribiendo así que muchas gracias :3 _

_Sinopsis: ¿Y el equipo siete estará listo para conocer a su último compañero?_

Capítulo 4: El último miembro

-¡Ohayou, gozaimasu!- dijo claro y fuerte el nuevo tercer miembros del equipo siete

Al observarlo Bolt, casi se cae del asiento que estaba usando como una mecedora contra la pared, es que debía ser un broma o al menos eso pensó mientras frotaba sus ojos fuertemente y pellizcaba abiertamente su brazo para ver si la situación podría ser más irrisoria.

-¿Tú?- dijo en voz baja Sarada que ante el casi estruendo del rubio-baka se había volteado a ver que sucedía, sin embargo nunca pensó cruzarse con esa personas en especial-¿En qué diablos estaba pensando el idiota de tu padre?- dijo en un semi grito sarada hacia Bolt que parecía estar sin palabras-

-¡Waooo, cuanta energía!- dijo el pelinegro mientras sonreía y destilaba un brillo de sus dientes- ¡El fuego de la juventud quema intensamente en nuestro equipo!-

-Kami-sama- dijo sarada mientras pensaba en lo mucho que debía odiarla para hacerle esto a ella, una idiora es pasable pero esto es el colmo-

-Sarada-san, la primavera te ha hecho florecer como una niña cada vez más linda- dijo Len Lee con corazones en sus ojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas-

-Ahh…Arigatou Len-san susurro con una sonrisa nerviosa la pelinegra mientras volteaba de nuevo su mirada a la ventana decidida a ignorarlo-

-¿Oye, cejotas me podrías ayudar?- dijo animadamente el rubio hacia el pelinegro que lo miraba confuso- Vamos, una broma chiquitita-

-¿Broma?- dijo Sarada viendo al par que iban hacia la puerta- Bolt-Baka no creo que debas…-

-Shhh, sino ayudas no estorbes- le dijo el rubio con una mirada desdeñosa que enfado a la niña- ya te pareces demasiado a Sakura-obasan-

-¿Bolt-kun?- susurro el pelinegro sosteniendo el borrador que le había pedido-

-Ven, pon tus manos…-

Con renuencia Sarada miro de rabillo, como el chico raro ayudaba al dobe aponer un borrador trampa con la rejilla que dejaba la puerta semiabierta.

-No funcionara- dijo Sarada en voz baja pero sin intentar deshacer absolutamente nada-

-Apostemos- dijo Bolt mostrando su meñique- Quien pierda hará todo lo que el otro diga por todo un día, ttabase!- ante la mirada escéptica de la chica solo prosiguió- Lo juro pequeña Uchiha o es que acaso me tienes miedo-

-Nunca, Uzumaki-dobe- Y cuando Sarada iba a estirar su meñique sintió el ruido de alguien acercándose….

_**Espero que les haya gustado y el próximo capítulo tiene como título "De senseis", así que espero que muy pronto lo puedan disfrutar, supongo que nos vemos el martes, espero sus reviews, comentarios y tomatazos , si tienen dudas con gusto me escriben y les explicaré el funcionamiento de mi mente disfuncional ajjajajaj**_

_**Besos y nos estamos viendo **_

_**Alexpotter **_


	5. De senseis

_¡Hola! Espero que todos estén muy bien, como lo prometido es deuda aquí dejo caer la actualización del capítulo cinco. El día de hoy quiero agradecer __**a Malfoy-son, Kristhel , Mimichis-chan, Elinash 1, .001 y anónima traumada**__ por sus reviews, quienes en realidad me animaron muchísimo y me permitieron seguir subiendo está historia con las que me he venido encariñando. En fines chicos espero que disfruten._

_**Sipnosis: Los chicos nunca imaginaron que sería precisamente él, su maestro ninja.**_

**Capítulo 5: De senseis.**

El golpe sordo del borrador de tablero que reboto de su cabeza al piso resonó entre el silencioso salón en donde se suponía estaría su nuevo grupo. Uno que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos.

-¡Gané!- soltó en una fuerte carcajada el rubio mientras casi se caía para atrás de la risa-

-¡Baka, no cerramos el trato!- dijo Sarada con sus cejas elevadas y mostrando su dedo extendido-

-¡Demonios!-

-Chicos- susurro Len mientras señalaba al impávido sensei que los miraba desde la puerta aún procesándolo todo- Sensei está muy raro-

-Siempre ha sido muy raro- dijo vagamente Bolt mientras cruzaba los brazos tras su cabeza-

Sarada suspiro pero no rebatió lo que dijo, después de todo pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Con un parpadeo rápido el Jounin sensei que observaba a su nuevo grupo pudo volver en sí, luego de descubrir la sorpresa que se había llevado consigo. Ahora entendía todo el misterio que Naruto le había puesto a él para decirle claramente quienes serían sus alumnos.

Después del extraño discurso que le había hecho Naruto sobre los beneficios de ser maestro sensei, así como de alabar sus mejorías en el campos de las emociones humanas, había anunciado luego de dos horas de palabrería sin sentido que sería nombrado como el Sensei de un grupo muy especial de chicos de la academia. Y si que eran especiales, quizás demasiado para su gusto.

Un atolondrado, con tendencias bromistas y problemas de autoridad, Bolt Uzumaki.

Una chica quizás reservada, con una frente prominente y la heredera de uno de los clanes más importante de la aldea, Sarada Uchiha.

Y por si fuera último, el hijo de la máquina de entrenamiento verde y conocido por sus amplias actitudes en el taijutsu, Len Lee.

Si definitivamente debió ver la trampa que se le veía venir, pensó para sí mismo Sai limpiando las manchas blancas en su uniforme shinobi.

_Bueno… hmmm no he definido mi fecha de actualización sé que mi limite será el viernes , porque bueno ya les dije que segurísimo los viernes, asi que espero que sus reviews me sigan animando para subir nuevos caps en fechas previas, jajaja como han visto los reviews me han llevado a actualizar hasta un día después del último capítulo subido, es que me animan un buen. Muchos besitos y saludos._

_Alexpotter _


	6. De convivencia

_Buenas noches a todos, disculpen que subiera tan tarde el capitulo pero me ví envuelta en un extraño e inesperado plan familiar jajaja_

_En fin, deseo enviar saludos y agradecimientos a Elinash1, Adriss, Kristhel y Mimichis-chan quienes con sus reviews me han animado con esta historia. Igualmente un saludo muy grande a quienes se han vuelto seguidores o registraron en favoritos la historia para seguirla._

**Sipnosis: Nadie dijo que la convivencia sería un tema sencillo….**

**Capítulo 6: De convivencia**

-Esto es una estupidez- Dijo abiertamente el rubio mientras miraba con cara escéptica a su nuevo sensei-

-Bolt- dijo sai con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro-

-¡Es verdad!- agito sus brazos- ¡Nos conocemos de toda la vida, se quienes son todos aquí!- los señalo por completo-

-Bolt, solo comencemos- dijo Sai con una voz más autoritaria-Mi nombre es Sai, soy un jounin Sensei del equipo siete de la aldea oculta de la Hoja, actualmente estoy casado con Ino Yamaka y tengo un hijo llamado Inoichi, con respecto a mis sueño deseo poder algún día expresar abiertamente mis emociones con otras personas cercanas a mí-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Bolt con un tic en su ceja- aún le queda un largo camino- murmullo entre labios el chico-

-¿Quién quiere continuar?- Ignoro abiertamente el pelinegro a su alumno revoltoso-

-¡Yo!, ¡Yo, sensei!-

-De acuerdo, comienza Len- dijo Sai así al chico animado que no dejaba de removerse en su puesto-

-Yo, soy Len Lee- dijo sonriendo con sus grande y brillante sonrisa- Tengo doce años, me gusta mucho hacer ejercicio, especialmente recorrer toda la aldea con las plantas de mi manos- el chico rápidamente se puso de cabeza con sus manos imitando pasos- Y …¡quiero ser cuando crezca tan fuerte como mi papá y que la llama de la juventud crezca en mí!- dijo con un par de flamas saliendo de sus ojos.

-De acuerdo, siéntate- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Sai, mientras volteaba su mirada a sus otros dos alumnos- ¿Sarada?-

La morocha quien miraba con una ceja arqueada al niño cejotas, solo volteo un poco sus ojos y decidió dar por terminado esa tontería.

-Soy Sarada Uchiha y tengo 12 años- dijo simplemente la chica-

-¿Tu sueño?- pregunto interesado Sai por escuchar a la hija de su amiga Sakura-

-Yo…bueno…hmm- Sarada miro a lo lejos al nuevo complejo Uchiha que se había establecido después de la cuarta guerra Ninja- Ser…bueno no importa- corto de inmediato su intervención y cerro sus labios sin mencionar nada más-

-De acuerdo- dijo nuevamente Sai tomando mentalmente algunas anotaciones sobre su alumna- Tu turno-

-Yo soy Bolt Uzumaki, tengo 12 años, me gusta el ramen y las bromas supergeniales y odio a todos los viejos Kages- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa-

-Eso fue… interesante- dijo Sai mientras una gotita caí por su sien- ¿Tu sueño?-

-Ser un verdadero shinobi- dijo Bolt con una sonrisa más franca y una mirada más sería-

Todos en aquel lugar lo vieron realmente confundidos menos la pequeña pelinegra que parecía asombrada. Aclarando su garganta Sai decidió culminar con aquel primer día.

-Con vuestra presentación individual, damos por concluidos está primera reunión de equipo- dijo Sai con su mano agitándose en son de despedida - Mañana nos veremos en el campo de entrenamientos 2B, zona A- sin decir más el ninja desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

-Sensei-teme- susurro Bolt con su ceño fruncido-

-¡Chicos, nos vemos!- dijo Len fuertemente mientras hacia una extraña postura-¡el hijo de la bestia verde más poderosa de la aldea comenzara con sus 500 vueltas de entrenamiento!- Y diciendo esto el chico salto del tejado directo a una calle cercana donde solo se veía el polvo tras su carrerilla-

-Y las rarezas continúan-

-¿Un verdadero shinobi?- susurro Sadara a un lado del rubio quien la miro con una ceja elevada de sorpresa-

-Si- asintió con seguridad con una sonrisa franca que logro hacerle sentir un calor en las mejillas a la pelinegra- Uno que siga su propio camino ninja- dijo el rubio sin más saltando por sí mismo a otro tejado cercano.

_Gracias por leer, besitos a todos._

_Alexpotter_


	7. De rumores

Buenas noches, muchas gracias por sus reviews que me han animado a seguir escribiendo esta historia para una pareja tan nueva y con tantas incógnitas entorno, muchas gracias especialmente a Kristhel, Elinash1, Adriss y capricochan, quienes a través de los capítulos me han llenado con sus reviews, igual saluditos a todos aquellos que han enlistado a la historia entre sus favoritos y followers.

**Sipnosis:** _Sarada a su corta edad ha comprendido su realidad: Ser un Uchiha era un símbolo de honor para sus verdaderos miembros y en su caso una carga pesada con la cual lidiar._

**Capítulo 7: De rumores**

Sarada volteo disimuladamente su mirada al grupo de mujeres que susurraban en voz baja a unos cuantos pasos de donde ella estaba comprado un par de tomates para comer, sin cambiar su gesto neutro bufo en voz baja e ignorando los murmullos que se iban levantando a su paso salió rápidamente del mercado de la aldea.

La situación no podía ser peor, pensaba la morena una y otra vez, mientras decidía buscar paz en el único lugar en donde los habitantes desocupados no se atreverían a seguirla para continuar con los chismes y rumores. Quizás habían pasados años desde la última guerra ninja, pero la gente no olvida tan fácilmente y el temor aun carcomía a los civiles, ante cierta bestia.

-Uchicha-san- dijo El kyuubi con una sonrisa conocedora y ojos entrecerrados-

-Kyubi no kitsune-Sama- devolvió el saludo la pelinegra sentándose cómodamente al borde del lago cercano-

-Kyubi- dijo el zorro bostezando aburrido y acomodándose entre sus patas delanteras- solo Kyubi. Te veo demasiado por aquí últimamente-

-Sarada- contesto la morocha extendiendo un tomate a la bestia que alzo una ceja divertida- no tengo carne para usted, Kyubi-san-

El zorro tomo la fruta entre sus fauces y con rapidez lo devoro sin mayor problema, mientras miraba a la Uchiha comer su propio tomate.

-Sarada-chan-

La chica miro al zorro, para luego suspirar audiblemente.

-Los murmullos puede ser realmente fastidiosos- contesto la chica, con su ceño fruncido, sin el menor temor en hablar con la bestia que había conocido hacia años y de la que había oído hablar desde que nació en su familia- Odio ser la comidilla de esta aldea-

-Eres una Uchiha- contesto el zorro mirando el cielo que tenia tintes amarillentos- No hay nada que puedas hacer contra ello-

-No soy como mi padre- asevero la chica- ni como mamá, solo soy una gennin, una corriente y común y poco talentosa shinobi recién graduada, incapaz de invocar el Sharingan-

-Eso dijeron- sonrío con astucia el zorro mientras veía a la pelinegra entornar sus ojos-

-Solo son estupideces- soltando esas palabras Sarada se levanto y se dispuso a marcharse-

-Sarada-chan-

-¿Kuyubi-sama?-

-La valía de un ninja no se mide por el número de misiones, jutsus o situaciones de riesgo que vive- aclaro el viejo zorro con sus gestos serios.

-¿entonces?- pregunto ansiosa la pelinegra mientras sentía sus ojos algo húmedos, no era una chica de llorar fácilmente, pero la situación la estaba llevando a límites que ella misma desconocía que tenia.

-Entonces… tú misma deberás buscar esa respuesta-

-Baka- susurro la chica con un salto veloz-

-Sarada-chan, encuentra tu respuesta-

El susurro del Zorro se perdió entre los vientos calurosos de aquel verano.

**Muchas gracias por leer, y espero sus comentarios y tomatazos: D**

**Alexpotter**


	8. De convivencia II

_**Bueno es oficial, es mi cumpleaños jajajaj como resultado he decidido darles un super y hiper sorpresa, cha cha cha chan! **_

_**Espero que lo disfruten y omito las sipnosis ya pronto lo descubrirán :3**_

_**PD: Muchas gracias por los reviewsy por seguir la historia nos vemos la otra semana**_

**PD2: Hay fallas con fanfiction esta semana (requete raro) sinceramente no se que sucedio pero agradezco un montón a BoonyBell quien a través de un review me hizo checar todo de nuevo, muchas gracias :D**

**De convivencia II **

Sai observo impasible como sus alumnos estaban recolectando la basura del pequeño riachuelo que circundaba la zona norte de la Konohakagure.

Entre los gritos de Len y las carcajadas de Bolt, la atmosfera parecía un poco más relajada y distendida para todo ellos, al menos Sarada parecía un poco mas predispuesta a reírse en voz baja o a torcer sus ojos en blanco cuando la privacidad de ellos estaba protegida de los susurros y miradas indiscretas que abundaban dentro de la aldea de la hoja.

Cuando Sai había aceptado a estos tres pupilos, nunca imagino que tendría que lidiar no solamente con las debilidades y dificultades de sus alumnos como todo Sensei, sino que se vería envuelto en los rumores de esa pequeña aldea, ser el Sensei de esos pequeñajos al parecer lo había convertido en el centro de las críticas de la hoja, que si no era un shinobi lo suficientemente bueno, que si no conocía muchas de sus técnica, que si su nombre no aparecía como un héroe central de la guerra; y fue precisamente en eses momentos que entendía plenamente la decisión de Naruto. Los chicos no necesitaban un Sensei que se adecuara a cada una de sus áreas, en ese instante necesitaban de alguien lo suficientemente emocionalmente aislado como afrontar la situación y no permitir que esta generara estragos en la enseñanza de los menores. Sin embargo, se preguntaba si realmente Naruto había pensado en los mocosos, es decir, el tenia el entrenamiento y la experiencia de vida para ignorar toda la presión de la situación, pero…¿estarían realmente listos Bolt y Sarada para sonreír con falsedad y hacer de oídos sordos sobre los comentarios que circulaban sobre sus misiones?.

-¡Sensei-teme!- el grito de Bolt logro traer a la realidad a Sai- ¡Ya terminamos, aquí arriba!-

-De acuerdo, solo bajen con cui….-

-AHHHHHHH!-

En medio de tanta incertidumbre al menos algunas cosas nunca cambian, pensaba Sai mientras reía brevemente para si mismo.

**De convivencia III**

-¡Sarada-chan!-

-¡Sarada-san!-

Los gritos preocupados de sus compañeros resonaron en sus oídos mientras cerraba los ojos y se preparaba para recibir el cardenal de golpes que se venían, Sarada sabía que la caída de aquella colina sería inminente y no había forma alguna de que ella la detuviera. El entrenamiento había empezado hacia algunas semanas, con un ejercicio experimental de Sai-sensei, según el cual se buscaba que Bolt-baka desarrollara por completo el estilo de pelea Hyuuga, algo que había resultado en un shock completo para los tres quienes habían esperado un estilo de puño fuerte y no suave.

Inicialmente parecía una idea descabellada pero con las semanas, el par de horas de taijutsu habían afianzado las habilidades naturales de Bolt en el tema de control de Chakra y la moracha junto al cejotas junior (mote cariñosos del revoltoso rubio) habían logrado aprender algunos trucos del clan Hyuga y perfeccionar simultáneamente técnicas nuevas de Taijutsu. Sin embargo, Sarada nunca pudo prever un golpe en conjunto de sus compañeros que la expulsaran por el lado empinado de la estúpida colina que había seleccionado hacia dos semanas, cuando su sensei les había encomendando seguir con aquel entrenamiento mientras culminaba la misión que le había sido asignada por Hokage-sama.

No obstante cuando envés de un feo golpe en su retaguardia sintió un fuerte jalón en sus brazos, pudo abrir sus ojos negros y notar como las figuras de sus compañeros se aferraban a ella literalmente con uñas y dientes, mientras sus manos abrazaban las ramas de un árbol viejo y astillado.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Bolt mientras sujetando su muñeca derecha firmemente y la miraba con intensidad-

-¿no te lastimamos?- continuo Len aferrándose a su brazo izquierdo con mucha seguridad-

-Estoy bien- susurro la chica para luego apoyarse en el suelo y con un salto agraciado impulsarse hacia el tope del montículo de tierra-

-Gomen, Sarada-san- dijo Len una vez había llegado a su lado con un ágil movimiento-

-Uchiha- la voz de Bolt los hizo voltearse para ver al chico rascarse su cabeza con una sonrisa de disculpa- Gomen, no debimos haberte golpeado tan fuerte-

-Par de Bakas- dijo Sarada con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se inclinaba ante ellos- Arigato por cuidar de mí-

Y sin medir palabras alguna beso las mejillas de ambos adolescente sonrojados y siguió su camino de regreso al complejo familiar, después de todo su entrenamiento acababa con las luces naranjas del cielo.

_**Buenos espero que les halla gustado estos dos capítulos que subí como resultado de mi cumpleaños. Así que muchos, besos y saludos: D**_

_**Alexpotter**_


	9. De sorpresas improvisadas

Hola chicos, un montón de saludos, estuve súper enferma y pues ni modo ni para abrir la compu tenía fuerza, pero ya jajajajaj

Muchas gracias a todos los que estén leyendo está historia, aunque ando un poco bajada por que fueron solo tres reviews pero no importa jajajajaj me encanta esta historia y es lindo saber que allí ustedes van y la chequean jajajaj

_**Sipnosis:** Quien dijo que no hay sorpresas en las misiones rango D …_

PD: no cambio la sipnosis de la historia porque para mí hace parte de lo que es convivir con otros jajajaja así que aplica

**Capítulo 10: De sorpresas improvisadas**

-Ubicación-

-Las 12 horas del objetivo- susurro la voz femenina a través de su pequeño micrófono-

-Las 5 horas, dattebasa!-

-¡No grites idiota!- dijo amenazadoramente Sarada mientras intentaba recuperar la audición de su oído izquierdo, definitivamente el baka era muy ruidoso-

-Chicos, concéntrense- dijo Sai rodando sus ojos desde su posición, definitivamente estas misiones nunca serían su fuerte- ¿Len?-  
>-A las 9 horas-<p>

-De acuerdo, ¡ahora!-

El movimiento de hojas cayendo y de pisadas aceleradas llenaron la calma de aquel bosque, un par de maullidos furiosos y diez minutos después estaban el par de chicos enjaulando a la horrible fiera de lazo rojo.

-Odio a este gato- dijo Bolt con su ceño fruncido hacia el esquivo animal- no entiendo porque tenemos que buscarlo siempre que se escapa-

-Es una misión- Contesto Sarada con su ceño igualmente fruncido- una fastidiosa, pero misión al fin y al cabo-

-Chicos- Sai con su voz logro llamar la atención de sus pupilos- terminare con el informe y entregare a la esposa del señor feudal su mascota en la torre del hokage, si desean pueden retirarse-

La pequeña declaración hizo sonreí a Bolt quien vio un tiempo prudente para una nueva gran broma, mientras Sarada giro su rostro hacia los rostros hokages contemplando algo a lo lejos con su cejo fruncido y la mirada algo pérdida. Ambos ninjas con sendos asentidas se esfumaron rápidamente.

-Len, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Sai, con su rostro impasible-

-¿No?- La mirada aparentemente impermutable, pero con una chispa de lo que parecía curiosidad del mayor hizo corregir al menor- Digo que no, ehh yo esperare a mi padre aquí Sensei.

-De acuerdo- Sin estar completamente seguro Sai se retiro con un torbellino de hojas

* * *

><p>-Baka- el susurro de Sarada detuvo de repente al rubio quien la miro curioso, pues la chica había tomado la manga de su chamarra negra- ¿Qué sucede con Len-san?-<p>

-Busu, busu- dijo el rubio soltándose con un puchero en la boca- no seas una entrometida-

-¡¿A quién le llamas busu?!- reclamo la pelinegra golpeando fuertemente al rubio en su cabezota rubia- además, tu pedazo de idiota, no soy una entrometida, pero… Estoy preocupada por Len-san-

-¿Cejotas de azotardor junior?- pregunto Bolt con una pequeña picada en su corazón ante la miradaque la chica poseía en el momento-

-Si, baka acaso hay otro Len en esta aldea- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo la Uchiha- es que hoy en el entrenamiento estuvo súper raro-

-hai, yo también pude notarlo- increíblemente Bolt tomo la mano de la pelinegra y jalándola la hizo salta a un árbol cercano- ¡Vamos a buscarlo y averiguaremos que pasa con cejotas , ttebane!-

-arigato, baka- con una sonrisa pequeña tiro de su mano cuidadosamente y comenzó a saltar en dirección del otro pelinegro de aquel particular grupo-

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué es eso?!- grito el rubio con sus ojos muy abiertos ante la…criatura-<p>

-Sabes lo tuyo no es el espionaje, baka- solto sarada mientras salía del arbusto donde se habían escondido una vez que habían localizado a su ultimo compañero-

-¿Sarada-san?¿Bolt-kun?- el pelinegro pareció sonrojarse intensamente ante la mirada inquisitiva y sorprendida de sus compañeros de equipo-

-Será mejor que te expliques, Len-san-

-Bueno…está es miku- diciendo esto Len fue retirando la manta en donde ocultaba un pequeño bulto entre sus manos- Yo la encontré en un pequeño agujero aquel día de la misión de la señora feudal y yo no pude abandonarla- el pequeño adolescente comenzó a entornar sus ojos tristes- Yo… yo quería decirles pero ustedes odian tanto a su madre que no sabía si sería buena idea-

-¿Madre?- murmuro Bolt mientras achinaba los ojos y miraba la mota café con grandes ojos verdes que lo miraban con sus pelitos desordenados hacia todo lados-

-No puede ser…- Sarada golpeo su frente con la palma abierta de sus manos y miro la criatura de forma dudosa- sabes puede ser igual que ella-

-¿De qué gata hablan?-

-¿en serio tienes que ser tan Baka?-

El rubio con los mofletes inflados miro a la gatita, que parecía muy tranquila entre los brazos del aparecer su nuevo dueño. En un intento de simpatizar, el rubio acerco la mano a la cabeza de la pequeña criatura, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla las garritas del animal atacaron su mano deliberadamente-

-¡Auch!-

-Un demonio- dijo Sarada sin la menor intención de tocar a la pequeñaja-

-¡Me estas jodiendo, es la cachorra de esa desgraciada gata del demonio!-gritó Bolt, con sus ojos deliberadamente abiertos y acusadores.

-¡Bolt!- la voz de Sarada mientras le señalaba a Len, lo hizo notar como el chico parecía muy entristecido-

-Yo se que ella no es tan linda- dijo Len mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la gata- y puede ser un poco salvaje pero su mamá no puede cuidar de ella, Miku-chan me necesita-

La actitud del chico los hizo recordar la historia de aquel pelinegro con cejas prominentes, según habían escuchado de sus padres, la madre de Len , era una ninja desconocida de la aldea de la niebla quien había conocido a su padre en medio de la cuarta guerra ninja y quien había abandonado al pequeño para seguir su vida como shinobi fuera de la aldea de la Hoja.

Sarada y Bolt con un asentamiento se acercaron al chico y cada uno puso una mano en uno de sus hombros sorprendiéndole.

-Miku-chan estará bien- susurro Sarada con una pequeña sonrisa-

-Cuidaremos de tu demonio particular- dijo Bolt con una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes- ¡después de todo será nuestra chibi Miku, del equipo siete!-

-Gracias- Dijo Len con sendas lagrimas acumuladas en sus grandes ojos negros con una sonrisa indescriptible.

Amaba mucho a su padre, el gran Rock Lee, pero por primera vez sentía en su corazón que un vacío muy dentro de él era acaparado por la candidez de ese par, de traviesos, suspicaces pero muy amables amigos.

A unos metros de distancia, la presencia de un shinobi se hizo presente.

-Estará bien- dijo un Rock Lee adulto, con sus propios ojos húmedos-

-Ha encontrado una nueva familia- aclaro Sai con un semisonrisa viendo a sus alumnos reírse ante las payasadas del hijo de hokage-

-Gracias por cuidar de él- dijo Lee mirando al pelinegro- Mejor dicho por cuidar de ellos, aunque no lo noten-

-No te preocupes- el ninja pálido tomo una máscara anbu que tenía en su mano y se la puso- No me molesta cuidar de la familia.

**_Muchos besistos, saludos y nos seguimos leyendo :D_**

**_¿Lo notaron es mi cap más largo? Jajajajaja_**

**_Alexpotter_**


	10. De conversaciones y celos

_Chicos un montón de saludos y muchas gracias por el ánimo que me brindan con los reviews :D estoy súper contenta con que les allá gustado tanto el capítulo anterior :3 ando todavía enferma pero no importa hay que cumplir con las promesas, así que espero seguir sabiendo de sus opiniones y comentarios a través de los reviews que son lo nos ánima a continuar :D_

**Sipnosis:** Y los celos pueden llegar de cualquier parte….

**Capítulo 11: De conversaciones y celos**

-¿Qué tal tus alumnos?- pregunto Ino recogiendo su cabello y sonriendo a su querido y muy amado ninja-

-Muy bien- dijo Sai mientras doblaba su uniforme Anbu- Len ha logrado increíblemente realizar un pequeño genjutsu, quizás no tenga la misma facilidades de sus compañeros para hacer uso de ellos, pero poco a poco podrá mejorar y hacerlo al menos los más básicos-

-¿En serio?- dijo sorprendida Ino, mientras su sonrisa comenzaba a ampliarse- ¡Sugoiii!

-Si- Sai no pudo evitar sonreír hacia su esposa- En cuanto a Sarada, las cosas están mejorando, parece que la compañía de ese par de remolinos logran trastocar positivamente en ella-

-Ahora que lo mencionas- Ino desvió la mirada y luego de morder sus labios, volvió sus ojos azules a su esposo- ¿Cómo esta sobrellevando lo del Sharingan?-

-Ella… ella está bien en nuestro equipo- explico el pelinegro- parece que cuando estamos juntos, olvidara un poco el escándalo que rodea ese insignificante hecho-

-¿Insignificante?-

-El Sharingan no definiría que tan buena o no sea Sarada- dijo Sai firmemente tomando la mano de su esposa, besándola-

-Tienes toda la razón- contesto Ino- Tu alumna será muy buena por tenerte a ti, como Sensei- La rubia sello la réplica de su esposo- Sus padres no han asimilado aún lo de Sarada-chan y si ella está mejorando será todo gracias a ustedes, sus tres guardianes y no repliques-

Ino se retiro y buscando en su mesita de noche un cepillo para seguir peinando su cola de caballo, continúo con la conversación.

-¿Y Bolt?-

-Será un gran ninja como su padre-

-Bueno, el es idéntico a Naruto- simplifico Ino con obviedad-

-Eso se podría pensar a primer vista- asevero el moreno con su mirada pensativa- pero es más que eso, el puede ser tan travieso y atolondrado como ese Baka, pero muy dentro de sí es un verdadero Hyuuga-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Solo te aseguro que su camino ninja dista mucho del de Hokage-sama-

-Y tu pareces estar complacido con eso- dijo la rubia sonriendo a su esposo- Estas muy orgulloso de tu pequeño trio de niñatos, ¿no?-

-Por supuesto-

-Voy a preparar la cena, sensei- dijo traviesa Ino picoteando los labios pálidos de su esposo-

* * *

><p>-Oto-san- el susurro del niño a su espaldas poco después del salir de su esposa lo hizo girarse con surostro carente de expresión hacia su hijo que parecía avergonzando ante su comportamiento, quizás su Oka-san no lo notaba, pero estaba seguro que su padre lo había estando monitoreando todo el tiempo-<p>

-Inojin-

-Oto-san yo… yo…- el niño volteo su rostro y mordió sus labios, era en esos instantes que recordaba, que si bien su pequeño rubiecito parecía haber heredado algunos rasgos de su personalidad, había instante en que se sorprendía de cuan parecido podría ser a su esposa-

-Dime, mi pequeña águila- susurro el moreno tomando el rostro de su hijo y obligándole a mirarle con sus grandes ojos azules-

-¿Estas orgulloso de mi, también?- se atrevió a vocalizar el preadolescente- ¿tan orgulloso como estas de tus alumnos?-

-No-

-Oto…-

-Estoy aun más orgulloso de ti- asevero el moreno acallando la voz ligeramente quebrada de su hijo- escúchame bien mi pequeña águila, tu madre y tú siempre serán mi más grande orgullo sin importar que suceda-

Y en un acto poco común en aquella pequeña familia, padre e hijo se abrazaron fuertemente reafirmándose que aún las personas más "insensibles" tienen un corazón que palpita con la misma calidez que irradia el sol.

_Chicos muchas gracias por leer y esperemos que con sus comentarios me sigan animando a publicar tan periódicamente jajajjaja me sorprendo a mi misma no suelo actualizar tan rápido en mis historias ajjaajjaja_

_Alexpotter :)_

_Gracias guest jajajaj corregì un segundo el nombre :)_


	11. De heridas graves

_Estoy tan contenta, muchas pero muchas gracias por cada comentario, consejo y corrección por hacer, que recibí en este último capítulo, teniendo en cuenta todo eso espero que disfruten de estos dos nuevos capítulos: D que os doy con todo mi corazón, espero que sus comentarios sigan incentivando en mí el desarrollo de esta historia a la cual le tengo un enorme aprecio y que como regalo les publique tan rápido jajajajaja_

_Agradecimientos especiales a : Boonybell, Naruhodou Wright MEGA LM, mimichis-chan, guest., anahi, KarliCM, Adriss y HiNaThitHa.16241_

_**Sinopsis: **__Y los lazos de equipo crecen con el dolor de las heridas…_

_**Capítulo 12: Heridas graves I**_

-¡Que aburrimiiieentoo!-Bolt se acostó contra el césped verde del campo de entrenamiento- ¡Sensei-teme se está demorando mucho!-

-Qué extraño- dijo Len mientras seguía con sus sentadillas sin inmutarse- Sai-sensei es muy puntal-

Sarada cabeceo descuidadamente en el tronco viejo de aquel árbol mirando fijamente hacia la entrada de la aldea.

-Busu…Busu-

-Callate, baka- dijo Sarada mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y miraba el grupo de persona que se estaba entornando en la entrada, entre ellos su… su madre- Algo está pasando-

-¿Algo?- en un parpadeo Bolt se ubico a su lado y saco un pequeño binocular de uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra negra- hmmm…¿Oto-san?-

-¿Esta tu padre también?-

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó Len sentándose al lado de sus compañero en las ramas de aquel árbol-

-Parece que sucedió algo muy malo- dijo Bolt con sus gesto serios -¿Sensei-teme?-

-¿Qué pasa Bolt?- dice Sarada con una mirada preocupada hacia el rubio-

-Sai-sensei viene muy herido-

Sin medir palabras los tres ninjas desaparecieron rápidamente.

* * *

><p>-¡Inojin!- Sarada corrió rápidamente hacia el chico rubio que se encontraba a un costado de la puerta de urgencia-¿Estás bien?-<p>

-Yo…estoy bien- dijo suavemente el chico quien tenía sus ojos rojos- pero Oto-san, está… está en un estado muy crítico-

-Dinos, por favor que sucedió- dijo Bolt mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del rubio-

-Fue en una misión de espionaje- el rubio miro disimuladamente el pasillo y saco un pequeño papel- esto lo recibió papá ayer, ya que al parecer tu padre se lo había enviado con un anbu-

Los tres miembros del equipo siete se juntaron para leer cada uno el contenido del pequeño pergamino.

-No es la letra de mi Oto-san- observo el rubio- papá escribe personalmente todas las misiones B, A y S que entrega a sus subordinados a mano-

-Y mi padre es el encargado de entregarlas con su traje anbu - replico Sarada observando el pergamino-

-Tenia mascara de perro con rallas rojas- asevero el chico recordando perfectamente al shinobi-

-Uchiha-sama usa un traje de anbu con una máscara con rallas negras- dijo Len al descuido llamando la atención de los chicos- siempre es el anbu que entrega las misiones a mi Oto-san-

-Efectivamente, es tal como dice Len-

-Eso quiere decir…-

-Fue una trampa, cejotas- dice Bolt arrugando el pergamino- Inojin alguien puso una trampa a tu padre-

-Lo sospechaba- contesto el rubio con sus ojos enturbiados- Y creo que papá lo supuso todo este tiempo-

-Nuestros padres también lo sabían obviamente- dijo duramente Sarada con sus ojos negros enfurruñados- y permitieron que sirviera de carnada-

-Podría morir- las palabras contundente de Inojin , logro hacerles retener la respiración- lo enveneraron con algo muy potente-

-Sakara-Obasan , shizune-san y Ba-chan lo salvaran- Añadio el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa que fue respondida por Inojin quien dio algunos tumbos hasta volver a recostarse sobre la pared y deslizarse hasta el suelo para esperar-

Con un asentimiento los tres chicos se miraron con algo en mente "Nadie lastimaba lo que amaban y se quedaba impune".

**Capítulo 13: Heridas graves II**

-Busu busu-

-¿Qué baka?- susurro Sarada mientras aun apretaba sus costillas y caminaba entre tumbos-

-Lo logramos, lo hiciste muy bien Sarada-chan- dijo Bolt con una amplia sonrisa entre su rostro zorruno herido fuertemente en un costado, mientras sus brazos ensangrentados seguían el suave vaivén del arrastre de sus pies-Tu también Lo hiciste genial Cejotas-

-¿En serio?- Len seguía haciendo muecas al notar como sus músculos de la pierna dolían aun mas que tras los fuerte entrenamientos de su padre- Pensé que moriríamos- dijo para luego caer de rodillas sin más con la respiración agitada-

-Yo también- lo acompaño Sarada dejándose caer también- Ese maldito ninja era muy fuerte-

-¡Pero pudimos vencerle!- dijo por lo alto el rubio doblando sus piernas sin ceremonia frente a los otros dos- Y pudimos rescatar el tonto pergamino-

-Pero ya debió de escapar- dijo Sarada con su voz agotada- solo pudimos recuperar el pergamino y huir lo más rápido que pudimos-

-Pronto nos encontraran- Len vio extraños puntos negros nublando su vista

-Sí y seguramente el castigo será monumental- balbuceo el rubio con sus ojos cerrándose poco a poco-

- Todo estará bien- calmo la chica tomando una mano de cada chico y dejándose ir a la inconsciencia siendo apenas sujetada por los otros dos chicos que unos segundo después la siguieron a la oscuridad-

Aquel día los esperarían fuertes reprimendas de una Hokage enfurecido, dos madres angustiadas, un padre con lágrimas cayendo en torrente y otro que si bien torció su gesto en fastidio pareció más que aliviado de comprobar que su pequeña morena parecía estar perfectamente.

_Espero que les halla gustado estos dos caps, nos estamos viendo :D_

_Alexpotter :3_


	12. De amigos I

_Estoy tan emocionada con sus respuestas, me animan cada segundo a seguir escribiendo solo para ustedes, nuevas ideas brotan y otras las consolido, espero que disfruten un montón este cap y que sus reviews sigan animando esas ganas de escribir y actualizar muy muy pronto :D_

_Agradecimientos a HiNaThitHa.16241, Elinash1, Capricochan, Boonybell, Adriss, .001 y a Naileth quienes con sus comentarios me animaron a actualizar hoy para ustedes :D_

_PD: Naileth no te adelantes jajajajaja _

_**Sipnosis: **__Porque los amigos son los soportes de la vida …_

**Capítulo 14: De Amigos I**

El rubio miro nuevamente el pasillo vacío frente a su habitación, era la tercera vez que lo hacía para asegurarse que ninguna de esas enfermeras enojonas que lo atendían se le cruzaran, ya había cumplido siete días entre ese par de paredes blancas que lo tenían desesperado, si bien su madre y hermana lo visitaban a diario y le aseguraban que sus compañeros de equipo se estaban recuperando satisfactoriamente, el tenia que asegurarse de ello con sus propios medios.

Tomando con cuidado una silla de rueda que estaba abandonada en una habitación cercana comenzó a recorrer los cuartos buscando a ese par, pero cuando reviso varios cuartos sin encontrarlos y estaba a punto de devolverse, la escucho, era una voz suave, susurrante algo ronca pero inconfundible, era Sarada Uchiha. Sin mediar palabras subió por el pasillo a dos habitaciones más adelantes y pudo ver entre las rendijas de su puerta a la pelinegra contemplando un plato que tenía trozos de manzana, seca y amarronadas; mientras susurraba palabras entre lágrimas.

-Demonios…porque….yo soy un estorbo…me odias…-

El rubio pudo sentir como algo se atenazaba en su garganta, nunca la había visto llorar como la niña que era, ni siquiera cuando era fuertemente golpeada en los entrenamientos por Len y él.

-¿Qué haces Sarada?- dijo amargamente pasando sus manos en las mejillas húmedas retirando todo vestigio de su presencia- Esto no arreglara nada pequeña tonta- Y sin decir más se arremolino entre las sabanas y cerro fuertemente los ojos intentando dejarlo todo atrás con Morfeo-

-Ha llorada mucho- la voz de una tercera persona lo hizo saltar en la silla-

-¿Len?- susurro el rubio hacia el pelinegro que tenía un cardenal de morados en su cuello y parte de su brazo visible-

-Quería verlos-

-Yo igual- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa cómplice igualmente correspondida, una que ambos chicos cambiaron en un gesto serio ante la imagen que sucedía en la puerta de enfrente- Deberíamos hablar con ella-

-No se dejara consolar- contesto Len con una sonrisa triste- asi es Sarada-san-

-Sí, tienes toda la razón, si llega a saber que la hemos visto solo lograremos que nos golpee muy fuerte- dijo el rubio tocando inconsciente una parte de su cabeza vendada- Y quizás hasta dejaría de hablarnos.

-Pensé que no te caía bien-

-Ella… solo me agrada un poco- susurro el rubio ignorando el agradable cosquilleo en las palmas de sus manos- pero ante toda es mi compañera, no quiero verla tan débil-

-Te entiendo- Len quien noto el sonido de unos tacones, jalo la silla de ruedas del rubio y lo metió en una habitación cercana-

-¿Sakura-obasan?- dijo Bolt con sorpresa al notarla pasar con una manzana en las manos- son de ella-

-¿De que hablas?-

-nada, solo son tonterías- sonrío nerviosamente mientras se le venía a la mente la imagen de la morocha llorando sobre aquel plato-

-Ya es horario de visita- explico Len al ver cruzar varios ninjas frente al cuarto-

-¡Eso es!- el grito fue rápidamente tapado por la mano vendada de Len- shoo… teenwoo.. un ..pan-

-¿Qué?- dijo Len mientras el rubio tiraba de la mano que tapaba su boca y grito alegre-

-¡Yo tengo un plan!-

_A ver con que saldrá nuestro atolondrado rubio jajajaja. Chicos muchos saludos y besos, nos estamos viendo en la próxima, gracias por leer y comentar esta historia :D_

_Alexpotter :D_


	13. De amigos II

_**Hola, chicos espero que estén muy bien y quiero agradecerles un montón sus comentarios que me inspiran a continuar rápidamente con la historias, porque créanme que me surgen las ideas cuando leo sus comentarios e ideas, porque les hago caso aunque no crean jajajaja**_

_**Ahora antes de empezar solo algunas aclaraciones, ¿va?, bueno sobre el personaje de Sarada creo que tomando en cuenta que tiene doce años, yo recuerdo muy bien esa edad, el no poder encajar en su familia a mi parecer puede considerarse un motivo más que justificado para deprimirse, llorar como la niña que es aunque lo haga en soledad y poco a poco súperarlo con pequeños gestos, actitudes y momentos vividos, al menos mi intención con este estilo de fic es mostrar el crecimiento progresivo de Sarada , Bolt y su equipo, asi que si alguien desea ver a una Sarada colosalmente fuerte que lo supera todo de inmediato hmmm creo que no es el fic correcto, ahora no quiero ser grosera ni nada, solo aclaro mi punto de vista y como se manejara la historia, para que de pronto no sientan que pierden el tiempo o algo así que es lo quiero evitarles.**_

_**Sobre Bolt, tengo muchas sorpresas aun con el jajajaja más pronto de lo creen tomara protagonismo como otros personajes :D **_

_**Muchos besos y espero que disfruten un montón el nuevo cap :D**_

**Capítulo 15: De Amigos II**

-Sarada, toma- la voz de Sakura resonó en el silencio que abundaba en la habitación-

-Arigato- contesto sarada con sus gestos impasibles mientras recibía la segunda manzana de aquel día, ese instante era por mucho el único momento de dialogo entre madre e hija-

-Hablaré con Ino, sobre cuando te darán de alta- Siguió sakura tomando su bolsa y dudando de cómo alejarse de su hija, sin embargo decidió solo tocar superficialmente su cabello y comenzar a retirarse-

-¿Y Padre?- cuestiono antes de que cruzara el umbral de la impoluta puerta blanca de la habitación-

-Él …tuvo que salir muy temprano, quizás no pueda venir para el horario de visitas- contesto su madre con aquella detestable sonrisa falsa que tanto odiaba y que había venido recibiendo hacia meses- Adiós, Sarada-

En el momento que su madre desapareció, la pelinegra dejo correr dos lágrimas que había venido conteniendo, era tan injusto, se repetía la morenita mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño sollozo. Ella amaba mucho a sus padres, de hecho fueron muy unidos a ella hasta que paso todo lo del desastre del Sharingan, desde el mismo instante que se supo la realidad sobre sus ojos pareciera que sus padres estuvieran viviendo un luto perpetuo y que se intensificaba al verla según pensaba. Muchos amigos de sus padres habían ido a verla y al notar la ausencia de su padre o incluso de ambos padres en su habitación parecían compadecerla y era precisamente eso lo que más odiaba, las miradas de lastima de todos, miradas que gritaban en su cara que quizás si ella fuera una Uchiha completa sería una razón de orgullo y no de deshonor para su casa. Y fue en medio de pequeños hipidos que una voz la saco de su oscuridad interna.

-¡Sarada-neechan!- el grito de la pequeña peliazul la hicieron alzar sus ojos húmedos.

-Hima-hime- susurro mientras limpiaba rápidamente sus ojos y amplaiba una sonrisa tierna- ¿Qué haces aquí mi pequeña?-

-Mi Oka-san y yo estábamos visitando a mi onii-chan- explico la peliazul- como mamá está con él, quise traer esta hermosa flor que te compre- sin medir palabra extendió un girasol un poco maltrato por el insistente movimiento de la niña-

-Es hermoso, hima-hime- La pelinegra lo tomo con cuidado, mirándolo con atención- Arigato-

-De nada, Sarada-neechan- Himawari logro acostarse con un pequeño de esfuerzo sobre la cama de hospital-¿Por qué lloras?- dijo girando su cabecita con una expresión triste-

-Por que estoy enferma- Y diciendo tosió falsamente, mostrando la aguja que tenia con el suero en su brazo- Como me puyan mucho me da ganas de llorar, ¿Tu no lloras cuando te puyan la colita?-

-¡Hai!, me duele mucho- dijo con una mueca y movimiento sus manos de forma exagerada – ¿pero sabes qué?-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo se como quitar ese dolor- dijo la niña con una cara muy alegre-

-¿Si?-

-Por supuesto- la niña movió sus dedos, recogiéndolos y extendiéndoles, incitando a Sarada a que se acercara, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la pequeña poso su mano en la frente de la morena y retirando un poco su cabello beso su frente con un tierno roce de sus rosados labios- Listo, ¿te sientes mejor, cierto?-

Sarada en ese momento sintió unas ganas aun más grandes de llorar, pero decidió cerrar firmemente sus ojos, asentir con energía y abrazar profundamente a esa pequeña que sin querer había puesto en su corazón una pequeña curita entre tantas heridas.

Sin embargo, Sarada no pudo ver el pulgar que se alzaba y el ojo que guiñaba la peliazul a cierto rubio y pelinegro que entre sombras veían con una sonrisa la escena.

_**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios de antemano que son la inspiración de esta historia.**_

_**Alexpotter :D**_


	14. De heridas graves II

_**Hola a todos :D espero que se encuentren muy bien y paso para agradecer atentamente a cada uno de ustedes por los comentarios que me animan a continuar escribiendo y actualizando tan rápido ajajaja créanme cada día pienso que escribir y son sus comentarios los que me ayudan a ir evaluando poco a poco que hacer ;D **_

_**Quiero mandarles muchos saludos y agradecimientos a : HiNaThiHa.1624, Nalieth, KarliCM, Ana, Darkela, Tsuki-hime, Adriss y Pollito, quienes me han divertido, animado a mejorar, continuar y crear nuevos caps, muchos saludos y nos estamos viendo :D**_

**Capitulo 16: De heridas graves II**

-¿Cómo te sientes?- susurro con sus ojos enrojecido la hermosa rubia que sujetaba fuertemente sus manos vendadas-

-Me duele todo, pero supongo que bien- contesto Sai con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su querida esposa- Deberías descansar, Ino-hime no es…-

-Tuve tanto miedo- interrumpió Ino en medio de un sollozo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo- No vuelvas hacerme esto pedazo de tonto, casi se me para el corazón-

-Ino, gomen- el pelinegro respondió el abrazo con un mueca de dolor ante la punzada que provoco el movimiento- Era mi misión-

-Tú lo decidiste solo, teme-

-Mi deber es proteger a Hokage-sama-

-Tú deber es mantenerte bien para tu familia- refuto la ojiazul fieramente- Cuando te casaste conmigo me diste todo de ti, sobre Naruto-Baka y cualquier otro, tú vida me pertenece, ¿Esta claro?- la contundencia de sus palabras le hicieron amarla un poco más, esa mujer había reconstruido a lo largo de los años sus emociones, con infinita paciencia había moldeado su corazón hasta el punto de formar una conexión incuestionables con ella.

-¡Hai!, Ino-hime-

Ino asintió complacida, y retirándose beso los labios un poco agrietados de su esposo, luego beso dulcemente su frente y moviéndose rápidamente a la puerta ante los ojos curiosos del shinobi le dio paso a su pequeña águila, que si bien poseía un gesto indiferente , las húmedas mejillas en su rostro le demostraban lo mal que la había pasado.

-¿Oto-san?-

El niño fue caminando lentamente si saber qué hacer, alzando su mano a su pecho y aprontándolo fuertemente al sentir como palpitaba dentro de sí, demostrando lo feliz que se sentía de ver los ojos abiertos de su padre.

-Inojin-kun, ve abraza a papá- susurro Ino ante su rubiecito empujándolo con cuidado por sus hombros para acercarlo al morocho-

-Pequeña Águila- dijo Sai recibiendo a su hijo que al igual que su madre se lanzo a sus brazos para empezar a sollozar en su pecho-Todo está bien, me pondré muy bien en poco tiempo-

-Lo sé- dijo entre lagrimas el rubio intentando contener ese abrumador sentimiento que lo hacían desbordarse una y otra vez- Me alegra que estés bien, Oto-san-

-Y Yo estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo- pronuncio el moreno con su pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos suavemente cerrados, formando en su rostro un gesto de complacencia-

-Inojin-kun, ¿podrías avisarle a la enferma que ya Oto-san despertó?-

-Hai- el rubiecito recompuso el gesto caminando hacia la puerta, saliendo rápidamente a cumplir con el pedido de su madre-

-¿Qué paso con el pergamino?-

-Sabía que preguntarías-

-Ino-hime…-

-Fue recuperado- contesto Ino desviando su mirada-

-¿Quién lo hizo?-

-Tus…- Sai miro fijamente a su esposa quien parecía algo incomoda con la respuesta- Tus alumnos- susurro bajito mientras veía como se mostraba un gesto de sorpresa y preocupación en su esposo, algo muy extraño en círculos ajenos a la familia- Y antes de que te angusties, están muy bien y ya se están recuperando en este hospital- antes de que su esposo interrumpiera aclaro- y si yo mismas los revise en su chequeo matutino así que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

-Ese trío de inconscientes- murmuro Sai dejándose caer- pudieron morir-

-pero no lo hicieron- Ino tomo la mano de su esposo llamando su atención- tienes suerte de tener a ese trío de niñatos cuidándote, serán unos grandes, habilidosos y muy buenos Shinobis-

-Lo sé-

Diciendo esto Sai se permitió cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a calmar el leve dolor de cabeza que comenzó a sentir; en ese momento el pelinegro tuvo la certeza que entre su esposa, su pequeña águila y ese trío de tarados sacaría más de una cana.

**Muchos besos y saludos :D**


	15. Me gustan tus gafas

_Buenas noches :D me alegra tantos reviews wiiiii han sido como regalos anticipados de navidad, por lo cual les agradezco un montón por que son definitivamente mi fuente más grande de inspiración, este cap sin embargo se lo dedico a Adriss, por que se de primera mano como sus opiniones han ido marcando mi escritura, ideas y renuevan mis ganas de seguir, es como un empujon que me exige ser mejor y mejor, asi que gracias :D, igualmente mando muchos besos y saludos a HiNaThitHa.16241, KarliCM, Malfoy-son, Adriss, Pollito, tsuki-hime, AkimeMaxwell y Darkela._

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Teniendo en cuenta las muy cercanas e importantes celebraciones que vienen he decidido dar un giro emocionante, como sabrán Darkela es el review 83 y estamos a tan solo 17 reviews del número 100, se que llegaremos jajajaja en celebración de ello no publicare hasta que lleguemos a ese número, ahora antes que quieran tirarme tomatazos, estoy ofreciendo un regalo muy especial a ese día y en especial a ese review:**

**1-El día de publicación (cuando llegue el review 100) daré un conjunto de tres capítulos continuos que están relacionados, se llamaran de Situaciones sospechosas I, II y III**

**2-El review número 100 podrá escoger el tema de un capitulo que escribiré especialmente para él, por tanto podrá intervenir en un pedacito de la historia, cosas como "Que pasaría si Sarada tuviera una ataque de celos" o "Que pasa cuando Bolt descubre su enamoramiento por ella.." , "Que piensa Sasuke sobre su hija…" es decir una idea que en verdad deseen que este la escribiré (Y publicare en el orden cronológico que más favorezca aunque se lo enviare previamente a quien gano obviamente), lo único es que si de verdad es algo que en serio no se puede cambiar por ejemplo lo del despertar del Sharingan, lo siento chicos pero es que no puedo asi que lo hablare y llegaremos a un común acuerdo para que pueda intervenir en otra cosa jajajajaj :D.**

**3-Pregunta indiscreta: Está parte es algo critica jajajaj pero les permitiré hacer una pregunta indiscreta sobre la historia, es decir juro solemnemente que si hay una pregunta que es como algo muy especifico ( ya saben esos secretos que nos quedan sobre los personajes, si a tal le gusta tal y este con quien terminara , o habilidades..etc…) que desean saber de la historia se los dire, sin trucos, sin medias, simple y llanamente. **

**De acuerdo, con esto los invito a estar muy pendientes para que disfruten de la actualización, no se estresen con esto solo disfruten conmigo del review 100 de las historia, igual todos ganamos :D**

**Sipnosis:**_ Que pasa cuando Sarada descubre que sus gafas solo son un comienzo de algo más grande…_

**Capítulo 17: Me gustan tus gafas**

-¿Sarada-san?-

La pregunta del pelinegro frente a ella la hizo alzar su mirada, notando como se le dificultaba distinguir algunos detalles de su extravagante traje.

-Ohayo- dijo suavemente reacomodando el flequillo de su cabello que descuidadamente había crecido-

-¿Sarada-chan?- la sorpresa del dobe de su equipo lo hizo mirarlo fijamente- ¿Y tus gafas?-

-Las deje en casa, baka- sin más la chica paso de largo hacia el campo de entrenamiento de aquel día-

-¡Busu, frentona!- grito el rubio con un puchero de disgusto en su cabeza-

Sai miro disimuladamente como su alumna parecía no inmutarse ante la ausencia de una prenda que todos en aquel equipo sabían que necesitaba, después de aquellos meses de entrenamiento notaron los constantes intentos de la pelinegra de forzar sus ojos ónix, sin mucho éxito.

-La misión de hoy- dijo el pelinegro extendiendo a cada uno un pergamino que parecía un enorme listado de cosas- En la Torre Hokage, por generaciones se han venido acumulando diversos objetos y pergaminos de gran valor para la aldea en una bodega subterránea que ha sido protegida de forasteros o ninjas enemigos-

-¿jutsus prohibidos?- pregunto Len con curiosidad-

-Entre otras cosas- simplifico el Anbu- Nuestra misión será recuperar algunos pergaminos y objetos en especifico que han estado ocultos por más de cien años en esas bodegas, si bien normalmente esto se consideraría una misión D, debido a la complejidad de la búsqueda y al enfrentamiento con trampas impuestas por otros shinobis su rango será C-

-¡Genial!- dijo Bolt con una amplia sonrisa- ¡No más gatos estúpidos que buscar!

-Idiota, lo avergüenzas- le dijo Sarada señalando a Len al descuido- Miku-chan es hija de esos "gatos estúpidos"-

-Pero Miku-chan es parte de nuestro equipo, así que no cuenta- dijo el rubio con los brazos tras su espalda y sin perder la sonrisa- cuando este más grande podrá unirse a nuestras misiones-

-¿En serio?- dijo Len con sus amplios ojos y una sonrisa radiante-¡Miku-chan es muy inteligente y como dice papá en ella arde intensamente la llama de la juventud!

-Si, claro- río nerviosamente el rubio aun acostumbrándose a las extrañas poses y frases del pelinegro-

-Chicos, nos vemos en una hora afuera de la entrada de la torre Hokage, no olviden llevar todo lo que puedan necesitar- dijo Sai mirando fijamente a Sarada quien torció el gesto-

-¡Hai!- contestaron los tres desapareciendo.

* * *

><p>-Ya entiendo porque se fue- susurro con voz fúnebre Sarada mientras recordaba la salida rápida de su Sensei tras dejarles la bodega a su disposición-<p>

-Sai-sensei es un tramposo- Dijo Len con una mueca extraña – cuando dijo encontrar objetos no me imaginaba esto-

-¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí?!- dijo Bolt quien entraba en ese momento por las puertas de la bodega con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, al ver tonelada de cajas esparcidas por todo el lugar, algunas estropeadas, tiradas en el suelo y otras simplemente desparramadas por estanterías sobresaturadas-

-Tú que crees- dijo molesta Sarada recogiendo las mangas de su chamarra color pardo- Al parecer los Hokages de esta aldea no conocen el concepto del orden-

-¡Debemos empezar, vamos chico! – Sin más que una sonrisa Len entrego a cada uno un pergamino con el listado de objetos y una caja para empacarlos-

Los chicos se demoraron horas en poder hallar algunos objetos diminutos como amuletos de acumulación de Chackra, armas de manipulación de tipo de elemento y pergaminos sellados, sin embargo más allá que una explosión activada erróneamente por Bolt a través de un papel explosivo todo estuvo relativamente tranquilo para el trío, que con ojos curiosos miraban atentamente los objetos a su cargo.

-¡Bolt!- Len en ese momento apareció cargando una pesada vasija que dejo a un lado de las cajas- Bolt, me puedes ayudar con una de las armas, es algo difícil moverla entre tantas cosas en el piso-

-¡Hai!- el rubio camino un momento hacia la pelinegra que empacaba su caja- Sarada-chan te encargo lo último- sin esperar respuesta el rubio salto con su compañero al otro lado de la sala-

Mientras tanto, Sarada miro el pergamino con bastante dificultad como consecuencia de la baja iluminación del lugar sumado a la ausencia de sus lentes, sin embargo pudo distinguir el nombre del pergamino solicitado, era al parecer uno muy antiguo que debería estar en la sección que correspondía al tercer Hokage.

-Demonios- murmuro Sarada al llegar a esa parte de la bodega, la cantidad de pergaminos del lugar no solo eran impresionante, sino que además al ser escritos a manos por el mismísimo viejo Hogake, en un letra pequeña y difuminada por lo años, sería imposible para ella hallar ese pedazo de papel, pues apenas si podía leer la letra de tamaño mediana del Séptimo Hokage.

Pero ella no era quien era, para dejarse vencer por un pedazo de papel y sus inútiles ojos, así que determinada comenzó a intentar leer los pergaminos, pero cuando paso uno y otro pergamino sin poder leerlo , teniendo la esperanza de poder lograrlo con el siguiente o el siguiente a ese, sintió la frustración colarse en su garganta e intentar exteriorizarse con un sollozo, que apenas si fue audible, con sus ojos algo húmedos continuo innecesariamente con aquella tonta búsqueda, mientras seguía viendo borroso las letras apretó con fuerza sobre un bolsillo de su chamarra cierto objeto que odiaba intensamente.

-¿Sarada?- escucho dos voces susurrarle con delicadeza

-Largo- contesto limpiando sus ojos y aclarando su garganta- Yo cuando termine le entregare todo a Sai-sensei-

-¿Estás segura, Sarada-san?- dijo Len con una mirada preocupada- Podríamos ayudarte-

-Sí, estoy segura- dijo firmemente mirándolos muy enojada- así que váyanse si ya terminaron-

Sin decir más ambos chicos se miraron y sin mediar palabra se acercaron y se sentaron con ella.

-¿Qué hacen par de idiotas?- grito Sarada muy enojada-

-Ayudarte- contesto Bolt sin mirarla y comenzando a buscar el pergamino para que pudieran largarse de ese mugroso lugar-

-Les dije que no- dijo Sarada tomando un brazo de cada uno- Yo puedo hacerlo sola-

-Sarada-san, ¿por qué tiene que ser sola?- pregunto taciturno el pelinegro- Acaso, no estamos aquí contigo- siguió sin mirar los ojos sorprendidos de la chica- ¿acaso no somos el equipo siete?-

-Len…-

-Cejotas, tiene razón- dijo Bolt con una mirada determinante sobre la pelinegra que había dejado deslizar una lagrima- Tú… tú eres una gran gennin, eres muy inteligente, talentosa y cuando sonríes puedes llegar a ser linda- confeso en voz baja el rubio con sus mejillas calientes y tratando de tranquilizar la extraña sensación en su estomago- Y si alguien no es capaz de ver todo eso en tí, entonces es él quien necesita esas gafas rojas tuyas-

-Somos tu equipo, tus compañeros y si lo permites tus amigo-continuos Len con una sonrisa cómplice ante la mirada enternecida de Sarada quien había comenzado a morder sus labios-

-Hey, azabache busu- dijo Bolt poniendo su mano sobre la de Sarada que seguía en puñada sobre cierto lugar de la chamarra- seremos tus ojos y las manos que te levantaran si caes- sin más metió la mano en el bolsillo de la pelinegra sacando en par de gafas ocultas- Así que porque no simplemente terminamos esta estúpida misión todos juntos-

Sarada miro al par de chicos frente a ella, quienes sonreían ampliamente con sus ojos cerrados y esa expresión de camaradería de la que ella había querido mantenerse alejada; quizás era hora de dejar de intentar de ser una Uchiha o una Haruno. A lo mejor ya era tiempo de empezar a buscarse a sí misma y ser ella. Sarada . Sin apellidos. Sin legados.

Y quizás esas gafas, eran el principio de un interesante camino ninja pensó la morocha.

Sin más se puso las gafas y por primera vez sonrío ampliamente con un gesto infantil marcado.

-¡Así que terminemos la misión!- con el grito de Len rápidamente los chicos lograron en cuestión de minutos encontrar aquel particular pergamino.

Cuando culminaron la entrega oficial de las cajas al Chunnin designado, cada uno comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Len!-

-¡Oto-san!-

Con góticas cayendo de sus cabezas, Sarada y Bolt vieron el extraño intercambio de palabras, abrazos y alabanzas entre ambos ninjas, así que disimuladamente intentado evitar verse involucrados en la muy extraña interacción de ese par salieron de las inmediaciones de la torre.

-Creo que ya debo irme- le dijo Sarada a Bolt sin atreverse a mirarlo- Y…Bolt , arigato por todo-

-De nada, Sarada-chan- contesto Bolt sonriendo-

-Claro-

-Espera…-

-¿Qué?- confundida la chica vio como poco a poco se iba acercando el rubio a ella hasta inclinarse hasta su oído, un susurro basto para hacer sonrojar a la pelinegra y antes de preverlo golpeo fuertemente al rubio- ¡Bakeru!- Sin decir nada más la chica salto al un techado cercano dirigiéndose rápidamente a casa.

-Sarada-busu- dijo con un puchero el rubio acariciando su cabeza que dolía como mil demonios- Maldición solo le dije que sus gafas la hacían aún más linda, quien entiende a las chicas-

_**Jajajaja Y bolt solo suelta las cosas sin pensar.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y continuar apoyando esta historia con sus hermosos comentarios, les deseo Feliz Navidad y Próspero año nuevo wiiiii **_

_**PD 1: Si no leyeron el principio háganlo por les conviene jajajajaj**_

_**PD 2: ¡**__**tsuki-hime**__** , amo tus chocolates imaginarios!**_


	16. De situaciones sospechosas

**Hola chicos, hmmm siendo sinceros no pensé que actualizaría hoy jajajaj Así que les doy un millón de gracias porque sin ustedes fuera sido imposible, pasamos el tan anhelado review Número 100 y el ganador fue Boonybell , a quien le escribiré en unos minutos para comunicarle que es mi review 100 y que como les dije le daría el beneficio de sugerir la idea base de un próximo y cap y además tendrá en sus manos la posibilidad de generar una pregunta indiscreta del fanfic, a poco si no es genial jajajajaj**

**En este día quiero dar muchas gracias a Mimis-chan, Pollitos (¡eres lo máximo!), Mio, HiNaThItHa.16241 (Feliz navidad también y un súper nuevo año), Adriss (Feliz Navidad, y me alegra que te gustara tanto jajaj), La chica de los ojos jade (me alegra saber que sigues la historia desde el principio espero seguir leyéndote futuros reviews tuyos, bienvenida al club jajaja), Mika-chan, capricochan, Sasusaku, Boonybell (Mi ganador :D), Gea Euridice ´Gothic Girl (Feliz navidad y prospero año) y Tsuki-hime (Mandame de navidad chocolates imaginarios de seguro alguno se le soltara a tu mami ese día jajaja)**

**Considerando el éxito del premio al review 100 , seguramente lo repetiré en un futuro de nuevo jajajajajaja por ahora espero que disfruten de esta pequeña triología de capítulos :D y de todo corazón les deseo a todos una ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero año nuevo!. Aviso que no tengo clara fecha próxima de públicacion ya saben con la familia aquí es muy difícil sacar tiempo para algo diferente a disfrutar con ellos, por eso espero estarme reportando para los primeros días de enero, aunque ustedes saben cómo soy a veces ustedes en serio que me motivan a actualizar mucho antes ais que quien sabe jajajajaja**

**Sipnosis: A veces la curiosidad no mata al gato, sino que le ayuda ….**

**Capítulo 18: De situaciones sospechosas I**

Sarada entrecerró los ojos tras sus lentes, observando atentamente el movimiento nervioso de su compañero rubio, hacia una hora que habían terminado con su lección del día y se encontraban esperando cada uno su pedido en aquel discreto restaurante de la aldea, a donde habían sido invitados por su sensei, tras decir simplemente que nos habíamos ganado aquella salida tras tantos arduos entrenamientos.

Según palabras del sensei, los tres habían logrado grandes avances en un periodo de tiempo corto, ya que cada uno había conseguido controlar perfectamente jutsus adquiridos en sus años de academia, en el caso de Bolt, para sorpresa de ambos había comenzado a trabajar duramente para perfeccionar los movimientos del estilo de pelea familiar con los cuales había tratado muy superficialmente en su infancia, según sus palabras los Hyuugas no consideraban necesario enseñarle a un usuario sin Byakugan los misterios del Juken, sin embargo su madre había intentado enseñarle algunas posiciones básicas que pudieran servirle en un futuro cuando noto con sorpresa como tenía la capacidad de moldear el chakra en las palmas de sus manos como cualquier heredero del doujutsu. Está carrera por aprender a manejar de forma más eficiente el estilo de pelea los había llevado a largas horas de estudio por parte de todo el equipo para ayudar al rubio identificar puntos eficientes en el cuerpo humano para golpear con el Juken, increíblemente después de algunos gritos y golpes por parte del equipo por fin habían logrado que aprendiera al menos 20 puntos claves en el cuerpo humano donde usar ese estilo de pelea, todo un avance si tenían encuenta la negativa del clan por entrenar adecuadamente al rubio. Aunque pensándolo bien, fue justamente esa negativa la que motivo por completo al baka a demostrarle al grupo de vejetes que el si podía lograrlo, pensó la morocha con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Por otro lado, Len habia entrenado durante horas para mejorar la contundencia de sus golpes y sobretodo la velocidad con la que los hacía, la primera vez que lo vio luchar con su Sensei sin sus pesas de entrenamiento no podía dejar de sorprenderse ante la facilidad con la que ejecutaba complejos movimientos a un ritmo muy acelerado, fue fácil darse cuenta que si no fuera por los jutsus de su sensei , seguramente ambos estarían al mismo nivel dentro de la rama de taijutsus. No obstante, la mayor sorpresa fue sin duda la que llego con Hana Inuzuka, una shinobi médico de la aldea, quien tras dialogar previamente con su Sensei había venido predispuesta a enseñarle al chico de cejas prominente a como trabajar en conjunto con su querida mascota Miku-chan, quien ya estaba lo suficientemente grande para empezar su entrenamiento.

Por último estaba ella, Sarada siguió mirando atentamente a su compañero mientras analizaba su propio progreso; teniendo en cuenta sus limitaciones más que evidentes, un entrenamiento para perfeccionar el Sharinga sería inútil y estúpido, así que tomando ella misma la decisión, trabajo bajo la supervisión de Sai-sensei una seria de jutsus de fuego que había logrado encontrar en unos pergaminos que le habían regalado poco antes del gran desastre, gracias a Kami-sama que su cumpleaños fue tres días antes del maldito examen médico. En ellos, Sarada pudo encontrar una nueva rama donde especializarse, pues para sorpresa de sí misma tenía talento para ellos y con facilidad pudo desarrollarlos al punto de mantenerlos en períodos de largo tiempo, aunque aún estaba algo insegura sobre cómo manejar situaciones con contrincantes que fuesen usuarios agua, algo que al parecer noto su sensei, quien deliberadamente le insto a visitar a Kakashi-sama, quien por cierto siendo su querido padrino de nacimiento podría ayudarle, ya sopesaba la posibilidad de visitarle muy pronto.

Quizás las cosas no siempre salían como uno quería, pensaba la pelinegra al pendiente del rubio que movía su ramen algo distraído, pero al menos el camino que por sí misma se estaba marcando parecía más brillantes que nunca.

**Capítulo 19: De situaciones sospechosas II**

Sarada siguió sorprendida con su mirada el camino que estaba tomando el rubio, era el bosque de los kages, donde siempre dormitaba el demonio de las Nueve Colas.

-No puede ser bueno- se dijo a sí misma la pelinegra confundida sobre que hacer, la última vez que se había visto con el maldito demonio esponjoso habían terminado en algo así como malos términos, o al menos de su parte tras el contundente "baka".

Así que mirando hacia el bosque la pelinegra decidió mejor irse y esperar algo más de tiempo para ver al demonio, sin embargo basto mirar como la mota rubia de su compañero comenzaba a confundirse con el verde de aquellos arboles para que comenzara a seguirle sigilosamente.

-¡Kyubi-jiji!- grito fuertemente el rubio por todo el lago, en aquel profundo pasaje de la vegetación-¡Kyubi-JiiiJiii!-

-¡Deja el escándalo idiota!- dijo el zorro apareciendo con una mirada muy enfadada-¡Pequeño mocoso, quisieras comportarte como un maldito shinobi!-

-Neee, no me regañes- contesto el rubio haciendo una mueca nerviosa-

-Solo compórtate- riño el zorro sentándose y mirando al rubio- supongo que trajiste lo que te pedí-

-¡Hai!-

-¿Problemas?…-

-Ninguno- asevero el rubio con autosuficiencia- Ya conocía esas bodegas de la torre , así que sacar ese par de pergaminos fue muy sencillo- Sin más saco un pergamino convencional, el cual extendió rápidamente y con una rápida secuencia de sellos y un poco de su sangre logro invocar un total de ocho pergaminos, entre ellos dos especialmente grandes-

-Me sorprendes, Bolt- dijo gratamente el zorro al observar la forma tan astuta con la que actúo el rubio- Tu padre a tu edad desconocía el uso de pergaminos de sellamiento, de hecho una vez casi hacen que mataran a su sensei por estúpido-

-¿Kakashi-sensei?-

-No, uno con una cicatriz en su nariz-

-¡¿Iruka-jiji?!- Bolt casi se cae de la impresión, pues sabia el aprecio de su padre hacia el hombre-

-Si, justo ese- el zorro acaricio su barbilla recordando la escena- tu padre robo un pergamino prohibido tras ser engañado por un Jounin de la aldea que me odiaba, una cosa llevo a la otra supongo-

-¿Mi padre…robo un pergamino prohibido?- el niño alzo la ceja con un gesto bastante desconcertado-

-Si, a los doce años- dijo el zorro quitando la sonrisa cómplice que tenía hasta el momento preocupado por la forma como el chico fruncía el seño- ¿Mocoso estás bien?-

-¡¿Por qué demonios no sé nada de eso?!- exploto de forma violenta el rubiecito-¡¿ Por qué me tengo que enterar de la vida de mi padre por otros?!-

-Cálmate, Bolt-

-¡No, maldición no me calmo!-

-Seguramente sabes otras cosas de tu padre- dijo el zorro con seguridad- Tú también pintaste los rostros hokages después de todo, ¿no?-

-Eso que tiene que ver con esto- puntualizo el rubio con una mirada gélida, una que nunca le había visto en su vida la morena que escuchaba todo con sus ojos muy abiertos-

-No puede ser…- susurro despacio la pelinegra recordando las caras de su madre y como susurraba frases inconexas sobre el hokage rubio cuando le contaba la bromas de Bolt- El también lo hizo- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el rubio notara su presencia, y con una velocidad envidiable amenazara con lastimarla con una kunai en su mano-

-¿Sarada?- dijo Bolt confundido al ver a la pelinegra mirarlo con sus grandes ojos negros- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te seguí- dijo sinceramente la morocha mientras alzaba su mano y poco a poco le hacía bajar el arma, podía notar el temblor en sus manos- Gomen-

-Sarada-chan…-El rubio sin pensarlo abrazo fuertemente a la morena contra su cuerpo y comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, mientras notaba pequeño sollozos golpear contra su cuello- Porque…no me lo dijo, porque siento que mi papá… no es más que el maldito hokage de esta aldea- con una amplia aspiración de aire fresco y una extraña fragancia de cerezas el rubio comenzó a pasar el nudo en su garganta- no logro recordar ninguna historia que el mismo me haya contado sobre su infancia, todo lo que se de él es por mamá o mis tíos, o los jijis, incluso por Kyubi-sama, es increíble que incluso los aldeanos sepan más que yo sobre mi padre-

-Bolt…yo…- Sarada miro con ojos húmedos al mar azul que en ese momento parecía tan atormentado y perdido como ella se sentía muchas veces sobre si misma cuando se miraba a un espejo, algo mucho más frecuente ahora que era rechazada por su familia, ella sabia muchas historias sobre el equipo siete por boca de su madre, pero nunca le habían dicho porque su padre desapareció por algunos años, de hecho su padre nunca había contestado a preguntas de su pasado, ni si quiera cuando preguntaba por el nombre que era considerado como héroe "Itachi Uchiha"- No se… que decir- dijo con voz cuarteada la chica intentado mantener sus propias lágrimas al margen- Yo… Yo te entiendo-

-Shhh…- susurro el chico comenzado a sonreír con una mueca triste pero increíblemente mucho más tranquilo y suavizada- Me alegra que este aquí en este momento, Sarada-chan-

Y sin decir nada más volvieron abrazarse entre las hojas otoñales que caían en medio de ese bosque.

**Capítulo 20: De situaciones sospechosas III**

-No sabía que conocieras como usar sellos de invocación con pergaminos- dijo Sarada limpiándose los ojos torpemente en sus empañado lentos y parándose en el árbol descendiendo con sus pies pegado al tronco hacia el piso, era un ejercicio que debían practicar con bastante frecuencia para perfeccionar el tema de control de chakra según les decía Sai-sensei-

- Me los enseño Tenten-san - dijo distraídamente el rubio limpiándose a si mismo su rostro y copiando a su compañera- después de una broma que era…- el rubio aclaro sus garganta sin dejarse afectar de nuevo- en fin, me estaba ocultando de los ninjas de Hokage-sama cuando distraídamente entre en su tienda de armas, al parecer se sorprendió de verme allí y bueno cuando le conté todo lo que había pasado me hizo ayudarla con el inventario de nuevas armas de su negocio- el rubio torció el gesto recordando lo pesado que era algunas- A cambio de ello, envés de darme dinero me enseño a sellar objetos; desde entonces la visito de vez en cuando, para ayudarla y me enseñe una que otra cosa-

-Pues que suerte tienes- dijo Sarada parándose erguidamente frente al zorro que observaba la interacción de los dos niños en silencio- Kyubi no Kitzune-sama, Ohayo-

-¡Ohayo, Sarada-chan!- dijo burlonamente el zorro- sabía que vendrías-

-¿Se conocen?- dijo sorprendido el rubio mirando a ambos-

-¡Hai!- dijo Sarada algo sonrojada por el comentario descuidado de la bestia – Lo conocí hace algunos años-

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Bolt con una mirada pensativa- Mis padres nunca me presentaron al viejo zorro, solo lo mencionaban entre charlas y yo mismo lo busque cuando tenía seis, así que no pudieron ser tus padres-

-Pues…- Sarada miro al zorro que aumentaba aun mas su gesto de burla, maldición como odiaba esos momentos donde la mente del rubio parecía comenzar a funcionar- Es que yo…yo me perdí un día y me cruce con el- dijo a la carrerilla mientras se sonrojaba ante las carcajadas del zorro que conocía toda la verdad sobre ese hecho.

La pelinegra siempre había tenido una fijación por el niño rubio con quien su madre había insistido que entablara una amistad desde muy pequeña, al principio lo intento, luego le pareció muy bulloso y baka , así que dejo de acercarse directamente a él; sin embargo cuando cumplió los cinco entre las salidas al mercado de la aldea y los juegos infantiles con otros chicos pudo darse cuenta como de forma inconsciente lo seguía una y otra vez a donde fuera que fuese. La pregunta tenía una respuesta sencilla conoció al sucio zorro el mismo día que él, al seguirle y al ser des cubierta inevitablemente por la bestia.

-¿En serio?- dijo el rubio rascando su nuca-

-sí, ahora podemos cambiar de tema- dijo Sarada aclarando su garganta y mirando a otro lado- como, ¿por qué rayos robaste esos pergaminos?-

-Sarada-chan, que fea esa palabra- dijo la bestia abriendo uno de los pergaminos- solo lo tomamos prestado-

-Claro- corto irónicamente la pelinegra- ahora se le llama así-

-En fin- sorteo el zorro ese dilema- Le pedí a Bolt, estos pergaminos por que deseo entrenarlos yo mismo-

-¿entrenarnos?- dijo Bolt- ¿a ambos?-

-Kyubi-sama…-

-Ambos- dijo seriamente mirando al par de chicos que parecían sorprendidos-

-¿Por qué?- dijo Sarada algo perturbada ante lo rápido de los sucesos- Yo no soy una Uchiha…pues completa…Yo en realidad...no tengo nada especial-

-Lo tienes para mí- contesto el zorro mirándola fijamente- de hecho los dos tienen un potencial nunca antes visto-

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Bolt con una mirada fija y densa en el zorro, transmitiendo todo sus miedos e inseguridades a la hora de tener que superar una marca tan alta como la de su padre, mostrando su temor de vivir sometido a la sombra de sus antepasados y tener que lidiar con un camino indeseado para él, porque el reconocimiento y la fama siempre serian una arma de doble filo que parecían herirlo una y otra vez.

-Muy seguro, par de bakas- dijo el zorro sonriendo a un par de niños que parecían a punto de llorar, antes la palabra de una bestia que nunca había sido capaz de mentirle desde que se los había cruzado por enfrente-

_**Muchas felicitaciones a BoonyBell de nuevo y les deseo a todos una feliz navidad y un prospero año 2015 :D**_


	17. De bromas y consecuencias I

_Feliz año! Que genial cierto? Comienza un nuevo año y con ese, este nuevo capítulo :D Chicos agradezco profundamente cada comentario, alerta y demás que ustedes le dan a este pequeño proyecto que he creado a finales de 2014 :D como siempre son estos comentarios los que me anima a seguir cuando las cosas se tornan algo difíciles, en fin espero que muchos éxitos y felicidad llegue este nuevo año que comienza :D _

_Boony Bell me alegra que te gustara el cap que te mande, disfrútalo un buen ajjajaja_

**ACLARACIONES: **hmmm no uso el nombre de Kurama porque me siento mas cómoda diciendo Kyubi , pero si quieren apartir del siguiente cap le llamaran Kurama aunque no creo que afecta en algo la historio pero bueno jajajaj aparte de ello solo quería exteriorizar al zorro, siempre tuve esa idea en mente asi que si bien mi historia esta basada en la serie hago en ella los cambios que considero factible, para mí al final naruto debió poder exteriorizar el sello, después de todo las bestias no selladas pueden usarlo como un punto de encuentro dentro de la serie, asi que tome prestada la idea, no quiere decir que el zorro no sea de Naruto simplemente la conexión en extendible, fuera de ello no sale de la aldea así que no veo mucha bronca jajaja pero en fin solo quería explicar eso, espero que tus dudas quedaran solucionadas HiNaThItHa.16241.

**Sipnosis: **Bromas pesadas, típicas de Bolt**.**

**Sorpresas y el maestro de los planes**

**De bromas y consecuencias I**

Sarada con cuidado piso el agua bajos sus pies. Desde hacía semanas el control de chackra se había convertido en una prioridad para el sensei-teme, como lo llamaba Bolt; a diferencia del par de imperactivos , ella había logrado conectar con facilidad con aquel tipo de ejercicios, poco a poco había venido manipulando su chackra para poder caminar por superficies inestables como aquellas; algo que complacía a Kyubi-sensei quien podía enseñarle algunas técnicas que requerían de ese control.

-Cuidado- se repetía la morena pisando la superficie, debía ser muy cuidadosa por que había algunas pisadas que se le hundían aún un poco- vamos, vamos Sarada-

-¡Sarada-Busu!-Se escucho fuertemente el estruendo de como el agua salía disparada por todo lados- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

-¡Bakeru!- grito Sarada mientras salía enfurecida y totalmente empapada del arroyo- ¡Maldito Idiota, te golpeare tan fuerte que ni Hinata-obasan te reconocerá!-

-Vamos Sarada-chan- contesto burlón el rubio posando sus brazos en su nuca- Fue una bromita-

-¿Bromita?- repitió la chica encrespando una de sus cejas- ¡lárgate ahora!

-Gomen, Sarada-chan- dijo el rubio saltando a otros árboles cercanos perdiéndose rápidamente, buscando nuevas víctimas para sus bromas-

-Baka- repitió la pelinegra mientras miraba alrededor buscando sus lentes, si bien podía ver bastante bien las formas alrededor, tenía más que claro que no podía estudiar los pergaminos que el viejo zorro le había encargado sin ellos.

La pelinegra comenzó a rebuscar a conciencia por las cercanías del arrollo, una y otra vez, incluso miro en los alrededor pensando que de pronto en el momento de la caída habían salido disparados a algún lugar no tan cercano; sin embargo cuando el cielo comenzó a tornarse naranja la frustración en a morena se había acrecentado significativamente, como podría conseguir un par nuevos, si con sus padres las cosas aun estaban algo sensibles , como podría pedirles que les compraran un recordatorio de sus propias limitaciones, ni loca. No, no lo haría se dijo así misma, primero pasaría toda la noche en medio de ese bosque antes que volver sin esos aparatos.

* * *

><p>-¡Oka-san!¡Oka-san!- grito un niña pequeña corriendo rápidamente hacia Hinata quien estaba sirviendo la cena a Bolt en ese momento-<p>

-¿Hima-hime?- solto sorprendido el rubio hacia su hermanita quien parecía estar muy agitada-

-No la encuentran- dijo simplemente con sus ojos preocupados- Nadie la ha visto desde la tarde- continuo comenzando a humedecerse sus ojos- Mami, ella está bien ¿cierto?-

-De quien hablas- Pregunto Hinata tomando entre brazos a la niña-

-De Sarada-chan-

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito el rubio parándose intempestivamente tomando la cara de su hermana- dime todo lo que sabes-

El rubio escuchando atentamente cada una de las palabras de su hermana, corrió rápidamente a su cuarto para buscar su equipo ninja.

-¡Bolt-kun!-

-¡La encontrare mamá!- gritó por lo alto Bolt ignorando a su madre y saltando por la ventana de su cuarto dispuesto a hallar a su morocha compañera.

_Chicos, gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus comentarios para seguir mejorando :D_

_besitos y abrazos._

_Alexpotter :D_


	18. De bromas y consecuencias II

_Este año tengo el férreo propósito de volverme más disciplina y por tanto cumpliré con la actualización de los viernes, aún cuando publique ayer, en fin chicos disfrútenlo y le doy una especial bienvenida a Alice Uchiha 26 , una nueva lectora cuyo comentario me animo mucho, el saber que más personas están leyendo esta historia me inspira a continuar ;D_

_**Agradecimientos a : **Tsuki-hime (Pos claro que los recibi, y ya sabes me encantan jajajaj), Darkela, HiNaThItHa.16241 y Pollito._

_**Sipnosis:** Bromas, pesadas típicas de Bolt._

**Capítulo 20**

**De bromas y consecuencias II**

Sarada miro al cielo azul oscuro sobre ella, lleno de puntos difuminados de lo que sabía eran estrellas. Había pasado todas aquellas horas buscando inútilmente sus gafas y sin prestarle mayor atención a los cambios en el cielo, había dejado transcurrir el tiempo, de naranjas y de un azul ligero había llegado a esto.

Dando un suspiro pesado, Sarada se hecho sobre la fresca hierba observando cómo las nubes que habían estado nublando el cielo comenzaban a dispersarse para dar paso a haces de luz, que por extraño que fuera la hacían sentir un poco más calmada. Y Sin notarlo sus párpados comenzaron a caer en medio de un profundo estado de inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>Bolt salta como alma que lleva al diablo de un lado al otro, ha ido con el viejo zorro y los ojos estupefactos de la bestia le dejan en claro que no la ha visto, así que ignorando cualquier posible respuesta del demonio, sigue su recorriendo entre techos, intentando pensar en otro lugar donde buscarla, ya había pasado por los campos de entrenamientos e incluso de forma algo ridícula había recorrido el complejo Uchiha, en el cual había tenido que usar todos sus trucos para no cruzarse con su padre y menos con los padres de Sarada que parecían estar discutiendo fuertemente con el Hogake.<p>

-Sarada-chan- susurra a la luna, mientras siente algo de angustia clavarse en el pecho, después de todo la pelinegra no era del tipo de chica que simplemente desaparecían de esa manera, aun cuando las cosas no estuviera bien en su familia por las estúpidas gafas que tenía que usar- tontas, tontas gafas-

Y es en medio de sus murmullos por los aparatos esos, que Bolt recuerda la imagen de un pelinegra empapada que no tenía el par de marcos enmarcando su rostro.

-No puede ser tan baka- dice para sí mismo recorriendo el camino hacia el sur de la aldea

* * *

><p>-Si puede- se contesta a si mismo Bolt mientras que en cunclillas observaba el rostro apacible de Sarada sin sus lentes, de hecho era extraño para él ya verle sin ellos, pero no podía negarlo…-eres linda- susurro por lo bajo con las mejillas sonrojadas y torciendo el gesto ante las cosquillas que recorrieron las palmas de sus manos al acariciar superficialmente uno de sus pómulos- Es hora de irnos Sarada-chan-<p>

Diciendo esto el rubio tomo entre sus brazos a Sarada, al estilo nupcial y con un salto rápido comenzó a dirigirse a cierto complejo en la aldea que aún parecía estar violentamente activo.

* * *

><p>-Maldita luz- despotrico con voz ronca cierta pelinegra que volvia acurrucarse entre el mar de sabanas que le rodeaba, un momento….¡¿Sabanas?!-<p>

-Busu…- susurro la voz divertida del Uzumaki mientras con cuidado retiraba un par de mechones que ocultaban al par de ojos ónix que se habían abierto desmesuradamente- Ohayo-

-¿Bolt?- pregunto Sarada sorprendida mientras rápidamente miraba su entorno y caí en cuenta que estaba en su habitación-¿Qué hago..cómo?-

-Shh..- Bolt poso sus dedos en los rosado labios de la pelinegra, quien tenía un lindo sonrojo ante el dulce toque- No importa ahora, toma- dijo extendiendo un bultico envuelto en un pañuelo- Las necesitaras- sin decir más beso la mejilla de su compañera y salto rápidamente por la ventana de la habitación.

La pelinegra aún sonrojada, bajo la mirada al bulto y abriendo el pañuelo noto un par de hermosos lentes en ellas. Más exactamente unos nuevos , que no eran los suyos. Más abajo pudo notar una pequeña nota.

"_Lo lamento, no encontré tus lentes así que he decidido comprarte unos nuevos con ayuda de la vieja Oba-chan, espero que te gusten."_

_PD: Eres linda sin lente, pero lo eres aún más con ellos, creo que ya te lo había dicho._

_B. U._

-Baka- dijo Sarada apretando la nota contra su pecho y sonriendo ligeramente ante ese par de lentes, que envés de oprimir su garganta, como lo hicieron sus antiguas gafas la primera vez que las vio, parecían brindarle un nuevo bocado de aire a su vida.

_**Espero que les gustara un montón, lo disfrute. Ya saben chicos, comentarios, opiniones, tomatazos todo se recibe, nos estamos viendo.**_

_**Alexpotter**_


	19. De tipos de chackra

Bueno comencemos la semana con actualización , rico rico jajajajajaj Es curioso como ustedes mismos van pensando el camino que toma esta historia y lo es aún más que el deseo de algunos de ustedes se vaya cumpliendo jajajajaja en fin me alegran muchísimo sus comentarios y me agrada muchísimo tener a nuestra nueva lectora Cerezos de un Lugar Soleado, espero no decepcionarte y te siga gustando tanto mi historia jajajajaj quizás más adelante ganes el concurso del review jajajaja

Especiales agradecimientos enormes a HiNaThItHa.16241 (Los lentes no pensé en un color en especial jajajaja y bueno fue en el complejo Uchiha , besitos :*), Tsuki-hime (eres un caso jajajaj), Alice Uchiha 26 (una de mis nuevas adquisiciones :D besitos :* ), Darkela (me alegra que te encante, igual tus comentarios siempre me hacen feliz) y mi muy querida Adriss (jajajajaj tranquila tengo algo especial para ti jajajajaj solo paciencia jajajaja)

Es curioso el cap mantiene esta idea aunque no entre como De amigos jajajajaja Era imposible otro nombre, feliz Lunes y que comience su semana con mucha energía :D

**Sipnosis: **Porque los amigos son los soportes de la vida…

**Capítulo 21**

**De tipos de chackra**

-¡Sarada-chan!-

La pelinegra miro sobre su hombro como descendía cierto rubio dentro de aquel pasaje del bosque.

-Llegas tarde, Kyuby-sama se fue a tomar una siesta- dice Sarada comenzando a moldear pequeñas bolas de fuego entre sus dedos, teniendo cuidado de que el chackra que estaba expulsando las mantuviera a centímetros de su piel sin quemarla-

-Lo sé- dijo Bolt simplemente mirando con curiosidad como los puntos de fuego fluctuaban uniéndose y volviéndose a separar según fuera la voluntad de Sarada- Eres sorprendente-

El aire caliente que golpeo en su nuca por poco le hace perder la concentración, eso sin contar que su corazón parecía un tambor en su pecho desde que vio la cabellera rubia.

-Déjame intentar algo- susurro Bolt extendiendo sus manos sobre las de Sarada , comenzando a expulsar con precisión pulsaciones de chackra en forma de hilos que rápidamente se vieron envueltos en el fuego, sin embargo antes de que lo quemaran , el rubio retiro sus manos y detuvo el flujo.

-Un usuario aire- dijo Sarada con sus ojos amplios observando las mejillas sonrojadas del rubio y una sonrisa complice-¡Desbloqueaste el pergamino sobre los tipos de chackra!-

-¡Hai, dattebane!-

-Es increíble- dijo Sarada muy asombrada-

-No lo fue tanto- dijo despreocupado el rubio mientras ojeaba en su bolso en la búsqueda del susodicho pergamino-

Sarada aún no podía creer, el talento que el rubio tenía con el tema de sellados, era casi natural la forma como podía evaluar los trazos y planear formas de cómo eliminarlos, desde su perspectiva era quizás su área más desarrollada, era una mezcla de algo innato en él y los conocimiento que el zorro poco a poco había venido dándoles a ambos.

-Aquí está- canto el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna- Ya lo probé- Y diciendo esto con un par de sellos removió lo que se había contemplado allí sobre él, nada más que la confirmación de lo que había visto al ver interactuar sus chakras juntos-

-Soy una usuario fuego Bolt, no creo que sea necesario que lo use- dijo Sarada mientras alzaba su mano y con suavidad de ella comenzaron a salir pequeñas llamas-

-Quizás tengas más de un elemento- dijo suavemente el rubio notando como Sarada se tensaba en su puesto- podrías ser como él-

-No me interesa - dijo Sarada con su mirada en un punto ajeno a ese par de ojos color cielo-No quiero ser como él-

- Sarada- dijo seriamente el rubio forzándola a mirarle de vuelta- No tengas miedo, sino eres un usuario del elemento rayo como tu padre, no pasara nada-

- Sabes, hace mucho me dijeron eso sobre mi sharingan- le susurro con su voz dudosa- Y solo fueron mentiras y ahora… mi familia me odia por algo que no puedo controlar- asevero mientras cerro su boca y torció el gesto- Soy feliz siendo un usuario fuego, no quiero saber nada más-

-No seas una cobarde- dijo duramente el rubio parándose frente a la pelinegra que apretaba fuertemente los puños-

-No soy una cobarde- le escupió con su cejo fruncido-

-entonces no te comportes como una- dijo duramente el rubio mientras jalaba rudamente una de sus manos y con una kunai empuñada en la otra hizo un ligero corte en su palma- estoy aquí, Sarada y aquí seguiré sin importar que suceda-

-¿Lo prometes?- dijo Sarada volviendo a empuñar su mano y sintiendo como se iba deslizando a los bordes de su palma-¿No te importara que no sea un usuario de rayo?-

-Lo prometo-

Y justo en ese instante cayo un par de gotas en el pergamino generando en él un par de kanjis que marcarían definitivamente su camino.

Besotes enormes a todos ustedes que se toman un segundo en comentar , ya que son el soporte de mi historia y la razón por la que vale la pena seguir, igualmente me hace feliz saber que muchos la agregan a sus favoritos , espero pronto escribir algo tan bueno que se animen a comentar, muchos besitos y abrazos :D

Alexpotter


	20. De conversaciones necesarias

_¡Hola chicos!, estoy tan contenta por esos hermosos 10 reviews! Nunca había recibido tantos en un capítulo, y fue así mi emoción que publicare mucho antes de lo que había planeado inicialmente jajajaja Como siempre doy mis más grandes bienvenidas a Poni salvaje (me alegra que te engancharas jajaja me encantaran tus comentarios jajaja), Xanastic (muchas gracias por comentar y ya abordaremos el tema más adelante) y a Anastasia P (son cortos porque es un estilo jajajaja y así actualizo muy frecuentemente jajaja). _

_Mis más enormes besos, abrazos y por supuesto agradecimiento a: Adriss (me hacías falta jajaja tranquila te adelanto que estarás feliz con la próxima publicación jajajaj), Cerezos de un lugar soleado (Espero que te guste este nuevo cap :D saldrás de dudas), mimichis-chan (me alegra que te gustara :D siempre me encantan tus comentarios), Darkela (Awww fuiste mi mejor comentario jajajaja me alegra tanto que aprecies mi esfuerzo y bueno no me están beteando pero me estoy esforzando mucho en mejorar por ustedes :D), HiNaThItHa.16241 (tu si que me entiendes, nos conectamos definitivamente jajaajaj más pronto de lo que crees entenderas muchas cosas jajaj), Tsuki-hime ( ojala que tu castigo sea chiquitito porque amo tus chocolates jajajaajaj espero que sigas súper pendiente y estaré aguardando tus comentarios, so don´t worry jajajaj) Y Alice Uchiha (de mis lectoras más nuevas y queridas, me alegra que te guste tanto jaajaj y verás mucho más de Bolt :D)._

**Sipnosis: **Porque Sarada descubre algo nuevo de sí…

**Capítulo 22: De conversaciones Necesarias**

Sarada miro con cuidado la estructura frente a ella. Era una casa antigua muy agradable en mitad del bosque del este de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, un perfecto lugar para los retirados de la vida activa como shinobis que buscaban algo tranquilo, pacífico y …

-¡Noooooo!- el fuerte grito la hizo saltar rápidamente hacia una de las alas del lugar con una kunai en su mano. Sin embargo, nada la prepararía para lo que encontró.

Había un hombre en bata con una pierna vendada con ojos llorosos, cayendo en cascada por su extraño rostro mientras señalaba a su padrino quien torcía sus ojos en blanco.

-¡150 contra 148, Kakashi!- El hombre paro sus lagrimas y luego mostro su dedo pulgar alzado con una mueca sonriente- ¡Lo que esperaba de mi eterno rival!-

Sarada con una gota bajando por su cabeza guardo el arma y pensó que la rareza de Len, al parecer venía de su abuelo Maito Gai, quien si bien no era un pariente de sangre directo de él, definitivamente había sido influenciado por la personalidad extravagante del hombre.

-¿Sarada?-la pregunta sorprendida de su padrino la hicieron voltear sus ojos al hombre que mostraba una mueca de alegría en él, o al menos eso parecía tras la eterna mascara que usaba-

-Gai-sensei, Padrino- dijo la peliengra haciendo una reverencia a ambos adultos-

Tras los saludos formales y una conversación hilarante con el pelinegro de corte raro sobre su compañero de equipo Len, Sarada pudo por fin quedarse a solas con su padrino.

-¿Cómo están las cosas?- dijo directamente Kakashi, recordando algunas conversaciones que había tenido con Tsunade-sama hacia un tiempo atrás-

-No ha cambiado mucho- dijo parcamente la pelinegra sabiendo de sobra, cuan rápido se expandían los rumores sobre la decepcionante heredera Uchiha-Pero, no es eso lo que me ha traído contigo-

-Pensé que querías saludar…-

-No es mi estilo- dijo simplemente Sarada con una sonrisa divertida-Solo vine a pedirte algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Entréname- dijo simplemente Sarada mostrando una mueca astuta ante las emociones que mostraba su padrino, quizás el único lazo familiar que realmente valoraba, fuera de su equipo y Hima-hime-

-Yo…-El peligris se sintió confundido ante la petición, pues él sabía muy bien que Sai estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con ese trío de niños, que además parecían quererlo y apreciarlo profundamente, o al menos eso dejaba traslucir el hijo de Rock Lee en sus extensas cartas a Gai-

-No tengo el sharingan- dijo en voz alta Sarada sin titubear ni tambalearse ante su afirmación-Así que no me interesa que ya no lo tengas-

-¿entonces?-

-Soy como tú- dijo la pelinegra con un gesto orgulloso extendiendo sus manos y mostrando ante los ojos visibles del sexto Hogake, como una de sus manos producía pequeñas llamas sobre su palma y como en la otra sostenía una kunai de la que aparecían pequeñas ramificaciones eléctricas.

No son tan diferentes después de todo, pensó Kakashi con una mirada complacida al recordar aquella misma expresión en otro pelinegro, cuando descubrió a su lado por primera vez que podía manejar ese elemento.

Y fue a partir de ese día, que los fines de semana de la morena se llenaron de valiosas lecciones de cómo el trueno es un elementos que podría convertirla en una gran shinobi.

**Espero que les halla gustado y sigan apoyando en tantas cosas la historia :D sus comentarios son definitivamente los que nos dan fuerza para continuar con estos tramas ajajajaj **

**Muchos besos y abrazos para todos, espero sus comentarios, tomatazos y recomendaciones **

**Alexpotter :D**


	21. Del maestro de los planes

_¡Hola chicos! Espero que estén súper bien y que todo les este saliendo de maravilla, en esta oportunidad traigo conmigo un capítulo largo (relativamente jajaj) dedicado a Adriss , quien con sus criticas constructivas me anima a mejorar paso a paso._

_En honor a nuestras nuevas lectoras Luci125, Fresa y Alysson me decidí por un capítulo lleno de risas y momentos divertidos con los cuales pueda sacarles una sonrisa en este viernes._

_Igualmente, quieron mandar unos saludos gigantes a Alice Uchiha 26 (Tus comentarios siempre me hacen sentir que hago bien las cosas, muchos besos y abrazos), mimichis-chan (Gracias por comentar jajaj me alegra que te guste tanto sarada :3), Pony Salvaje (espero darte capítulos tan buenos que se vuelvan también tus favoritos) y HiNaThitHa.16241 (siempre conectamos jajajajaja pronto verás muchas cosas que te gustaran :D )._

_Saludotes especiales a Tsuki-hime, quién siempre anda súper pendiente de la historia pero por motivos de sus chocolates imaginarios, no sé cuando nos seguirá acompañando, pero te mando muchos abrazos y besitos de la suerte jaajjaajaj._

**Sipnosis: **___Y el maestro de los planes entra en acción…._

**Capítulo 23: El maestro de los planes**

-¡Sarada-chan!-

El grito descomunal del rubio en medio de la aldea hizo que todos miraran con ojos abiertos como sin detenerse el gennin había tomado como un saco de patatas a la pelinegra y había salido con ella de las calles con rápidos saltos.

-¡Baka, bájame!- gritaba Sarada pateando fuertemente con sus piernas hacia el rubio que la había literalmente secuestrado en un ridículo descuido-

-¡Quédate quieta!- le grito devuelta el ojiazul con un gesto de dolor visualizando por fin un parque cercano al rostro de los kages-¡Ya, dattebane!- Y sin ninguna ceremonia literalmente la tiro al piso mientras sobaba un costado donde sintió un golpe especialmente fuerte-

-¿Eres estúpido?- pregunto furiosa la pelinegra preparando un puño para golpearle , sin embargo una mano pequeña detuvo su movimiento- ¿Hima-hime?-

-¡Sarada-chan!- la peliazul se colgó de su costado y la abrazo fuertemente con sus bracitos -

-Hima-hime- respondió la pelinegra besando sus cabellos y tocando el tope de ella-

El sonido de cómo ALGUIEN, se aclaraba la garganta logro llamar la atención del par de morochas.

-aquí está el plan- dijo el rubio sacando un pergamino donde había una lista algo larga-

-¿Plan?-

-¡Hai!- grito Himawari- el plan M.M.S.C.P.L-deletreo orgullosa la niña-

-¿P.M.S.H…? ¿Qué?-

- ¡Plan: el mejor, mega, súper feliz cumpleaños de Len!- grito el rubio mientras rascaba su nuca con una sonrisa brillante-

-¿Cumpleaños?- Sarada frunció los labios y recordó que efectivamente en tres días cumpliría su compañero- Maldición lo olvide- dijo paras sí misma en voz baja-

-Lo supuse- dijo Bolt con su sonrisa burlona- Que mala eres Sarada-chan-

-Cállate-

-Nii-chan, el plan- apuro Himawari con un gesto exasperado que les pareció muy dulce al par de adolescentes-

-Bueno, empecemos-

Sin más el rubio extendió el pergamino y comenzó la explicación…

**Paso 1: Espionaje**

-Aún no entiendo que haces aquí- susurro Sarada oculta entre los arbustos observando a Len caminar por una calle de la aldea junto a Miku, entre sus brazos- Eres pésimo en esto-

-No inventes no puede ser tan difícil- replico Bolt con su tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que una pareja que pasaba por allí los mirara sorprendidos-

-Eres un baka- susurro en contraposición con una mirada enojada-

-¡Y tú una frentona!- dijo Bolt con un gesto molesto, aunque el aura negra que comenzó a expulsar su compañera lo hicieron hacer una mueca nerviosa- es una bromita, Sarada-chan, cálmate-

-¿Chicos?- la mirada de Len con una de sus cejas prominentes arqueadas los hicieron quedarse congelados en su lugar-

-Cejotas- saludo el rubio con su gesto nervioso

-¡Bakeru, siempre lo arruinas todo!- grito Sarada golpeando la nuca del rubio y caminando enojada hacia el otro lado dejando al pelinegro con un rubio desmayado entre sus brazos.

_**Etapa 1: Failed**_

**Etapa 2: Infiltración**

-No sobrevivirá- dijo con un gesto doloroso la pelinegra mientras veía a su rubio compañero hacer la sentadilla número 200 al lado de Len y su padre, quienes parecían felices con la compañía-

-Claro que lo hará- dijo en voz bajita infantilmente Himawari con su mirada determinada- Es nii-chan, mi nii-chan-

-No te sulfure Hima-hime-dijo Sarada apretando el cuerpo de la niña sobre su pecho y mirando en la distancia de aquel árbol grande todo el entrenamiento- De acuerdo, Supongo que tu nii-chan lo hará- Aunque no creo que lo haga completo, pensó para sí misma la morena , mientras tenía la sensación que algo iba a salir mal…-

-Se desmayo- dijo sorprendida Himawari señalando como efectivamente tras cuatro horas de ese entrenamiento espartano, el rubio había quedado K.O-

-Creo que debemos ir a buscarlo- cargando a la peliazul en sus espaldas se dirigió hacia el grupo de bestias verdes de la aldea, sabiendo exactamente lo mismo que al principio sobre ellos.

_**Etapa 2: Failed**_

**Etapa 3: Contactos e Información**

-Ni idea- contesto simplemente Shikaida mirando el cielo azulado sobre sí, en aquella azotea-

-¿No se te ocurre nada?- dijo Bolt con un puchero en su boca- Se supone que eres un genio-

-Y se supone que tu eres su compañero- dijo Shikaida de devuelta entrecerrando los ojos-Como se supone que sabré yo ese tipo de cosas-

-Shikai-kun- dijo Himawari con una expresión triste dirigida al moreno- Yo quería ver feliz a Len-san- completo ampliando sus ojos azulados y apretando los labios-

-Himawari, gomen pero no sé nada de sus gustos o preferencias- dijo Shikaida temiendo un berrinche en medio del lugar; si algo había aprendido de su padre es que no había nada peor que una mujer apunto de llorar o en este caso una niña pequeña brutalmente adorable apunto de sucumbir a un desplante-

-Hima-hime, no hay necesidad de llorar- dijo Sarada cargando a la niña entre sus brazos, mientras esta enterraba su cabecita- Ya algo se nos ocurrirá, no sé como creí que un plan del baka funcionaria-

-¡Hey!- grito indignad el rubio con un puchero-

-Ya lo tengo-

Esas palabras atrajeron la atención hacia el pelinegro que con una sonrisa en su rostro parecía haber maquinado algo en su brillante cabeza.

_**Etapa 3: Hmmm… no estoy segura**_

_**Plan B**_

-¿Creen que esto sea una buena idea?- pregunto Sarada mientras miraba la escena a algunos metros-

Himawari, era una niña adorable y usar esa dulzura como señuelo para sacarle información al mismo Len sobre cuál sería su regalo perfecto, aún siendo una causa loable definitivamente podría clasificarse como ruin. Sarada suspiro fuertemente admirando lo poco culpables que podrían sentirse los hombres en algunas circunstancias cuando primaban sus intereses: Los de Bolt de lograr darle un cumpleaños genial a Len y los de Shiakaida de deshacerse de ellos cuanto antes.

Notando como aumentaba la curiosidad en el par de chicos, la pelinegra volteo su mirada para ver como Himawari volvía a ellos con una expresión confundida.

-¿Hima-hime?- pregunto Sarada preocupada al ver el gesto de la niña-

-¿Qué dijo, Hima-chan?- dijo Bolt curioso ante la interacción que se había desarrollado hacia unos instantes-

-bueno…-la peliazul se rasco su cabeza en un gesto nervioso- no entendí muy bien-

-Himawari solo dinos lo que te dijo- el pelinegro sonrío suavemente a la niña-

-Bueno, era algo sobre llamas…- balbuceo aún no muy segura de que decir- Y vueltas…- giro su dedito una y otra vez en círculos- Y dangos…-la niña cerró los ojos fuertemente un segundo y luego los abrió muy ampliamente- ¡Y dijo algo sobre Sarada-chan!-

-¿Yo?-

-¡Hai!-

-Esto no tiene sentido- dijo vagamente Shikaida con sus ojos algo aburridos-¿Algo más, himawari?-

-¿Qué es una cita?- dijo la peliazul con un puchero en su rostro-

-Bueno…es cuando salimos con alguien que nos gusta- explico Bolt ligeramente sonrojado a su hermanita-

-¿Cómo sarada-chan y tú?-

-¡NO!- grito el rubio aún más sonrojado notando la mirando inquisitiva del par de morenos, en especial la de Sarada que estaba acompañada de un par de mejillas rosadas-

-¿No te gusta Sarada-chan?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-A mí me gusta Sarada-chan- asevero la niña mientras corría a abrazar a la pelinegra-Que malo eres Nii-chan-

-¡A mí también me gusta!-grito el rubio para luego enrojecer completamente- Es mi amiga, y me gusta como amiga, ¿Feliz?-dijo infantilmente intentando no mirar a la morocha que parecía estupefacta-

-hmmm- Himawari asintió con una sonrisa- Len-san quiere una cita- dijo muy segura la niña a Shikaida-

-¿Una cita?, eso te dijo-

-¡Hai!-

-¿Con quién?- dijo Bolt

Y fue allí al observar como Shikaida miraba inquisitivamente a Sarda, que parecía ponerse cada vez más roja en su lugar, que algo hizo clic en su cabeza y concordó lo que dijo su hermanita.

Len quería una cita con Sarada-chan.

Y por alguna razón aquel pensamiento se había sentido como una patada en la boca de su estomago.

_Nos estamos viendo ;D espero que les gustara un montón y que sus comentarios me animen a continuar con esta ventura jajajajaja_

_Besos y abrazos_

_Alexpotter :D_


	22. De primeras veces I

_¡Hola a todos! Cerrando este fin de semana traigo conmigo la continuación del cap anterior :D le puse otro título nada más jajajajaj Espero que lo disfruten un montón tanto como lo hice yo escribiéndoselos a ustedes :D Estoy muy feliz hoy y todo gracias a sus hermosos reviews jajajaj me encanta un montón ajjajajaa_

_Un aplauso enorme y una calurosa bienvenidad para un nuevo lector Wilifer1 (Espero que sigas súper pendiente de la historia, que la disfrutes muchísimo y sigas dando tus aportes con tus comentarios)._

_Para mis conmemoradas, espero que lo disfruten mucho jajajaaj es larguito (relativamente) y espero lo sigan disfrutando: Adriss (Que emoción! Estare esperando muy muy emocionada el regalo :D espero que la pases de pelos en Brasil se de muy buenas fuente que es hermosisimo,disfrutalo mucho __ ) Luci125 (No te me adelantes ajajja gracias por comentar besitos :D) , Fresa ( jajajaj me alegra que te gustarán :D ) y Alysson (Espero complacerte, besitos y saludotes)._

_Igualmente le mando un saludote y muchos agradecimientos a Naruhodou Wright MEGA LM (Lo siento jajajaja mis saludos van acorde a los reviews jajaja pero creeme a todos los quiero muchote y valoro en igua medida sus comentarios y favoritos, un besote de disuclpas :*) , Alice Uchiha 26 ( jajajajaj claro que terminarán juntos jajajaa gracias por comentar :3 ), Boonybell (Ahhh! Hace ratito que no comentabas ;P jajajajajaj me hiciste mucha falta pero no importa espero que estes disfrutando de los caps :D ), HiNaThItHa.16241 ( imaginate cuando repase las letras halle el error jajaja lo que pasa es que el plan inicial tenía otro nombre y luego lo cambie y se me pasaron las siglas, luego me dije pues…bueno Himawari es una niña como de siete u ocho nada de malo está en que diga de forma incorrecta las siglas jajajajaja), Darkela (Muchas gracias por tu review :D nos leemos) y Xanastic ( para nada le sento jajajaaj ya lo verás que lo disfrutes :D )._

**Sipnosis: **Porque todo plan necesita un paso de acción.

**Capítulo 24: De primeras veces I**

Sarada respiro profundamente por tercera vez frente al espejo de su cuarto. Ese día tendría su primera cita con Len Lee. No podía creer que hubiese accedido a pasar por eso, aunque los ojos suplicantes de Himawari, quien se había encomendado con su súper misión de hacer feliz a Len en su cumpleaños la hicieron ceder a una situación tan bizarra.

Tomando una chamarra negra y amarrando su cabello en una cola pequeña, salto por la ventana de su cuarto y se dirigió al lugar donde Shikaida le habia dicho que se encontraría el pelinegro ese día, nunca supo como averiguo aquello pero sabía muy bien que el perezoso no tendría ni fuerzas ni energías de inventar cosas.

-Miau- el sonido la hizo mirar efectivamente a Len saliendo de la casa de los Inuzuka tal como lo había dicho Shikaida-

-Miku-chan- el animal la miro con sus ojos ambar girando su cabeza y replegando las orejas-

-Sarada-san, Ohayo- saludo Len mientras acariciaba el tope del gato buscando calmar sus nervios- no puedes atacarle, ¿eh?-

La pelinegra miro incrédula como el animal giro sus ojos y con una mirada más que penetrante de ese bicho hacia ella, salto gracialmente al suelo y giro su dirección hacia donde sabía que vivía Len.

-Es muy inteligente- explico orgulloso el chico de mallas verdes-

-Supongo- Sarada rasco una de sus mejillas y aclaro su garganta- Feliz cumpleaños, ¿Quisieras…Quisieras comer algo conmigo?-

Ante de que pudiera prever algo, tenía al chico agarrando sus manos con sendas cascadas de lagrimas en su cara y una sonrisa tonta que la disloco y avergonzó de inmediato, ante los murmullos y risitas que se alzaron a su alrededor.

-Sarada-san, será todo un honor-

* * *

><p>Los dulces no eran su fuerte, pensaba Sarada al masticar suavemente un dango de aquel famosillo restaurante del que tanto hablaba chouchou. Siendo sincera, se la estaba pasando mejor de lo que hubiese podido pensar, haciendo de lado algunos detalles intrínsecos como las rarezas de Len , todo fue muy gracioso, animado y ameno. Quien lo pensaría.<p>

-¿Te gustan?- pregunto amablemente Sarada observando con un sonrisa divertida como el chico parecía derretirse ante unos dangos rosáceos-

-Son mi favoritos- dijo sonriente el moreno- A mi papá no le gustan mucho pero supongo que a Oka-san…- el chico pareció detenerse ante lo que decía-

-De pronto a ella le gustan mucho como a tí- completo Sarada con una mueca seria-

-No lo sé-El moreno dejo los dangos en su plato- Nunca la he visto o hablado con ella-

-¿Te interesa?- el chico pareció sorprendido ante la audacia de la pelinegra, pero casi agradeció no ver esa maldita mirada de lástima que todos le dedicaban cada vez que el tema salía a flote-

-A menudo pienso en ella y si me interesa saber quién era-pregunto Len para luego torcer el gesto-solo me gustaría saber por qué lo hizo- el chico suspiro audiblemente- saber si… en algún momento me quiso-

-Yo creo que sí- dijo Sarada acercándose a Len lo suficiente para murmurar- Hoy hace trece años se atrevió a tenerte contra la opinión de esta aldea, contra todo pronóstico , te tuvo en su vientre nueve meses- sentencio dejando al chico con sus ojos húmedos y tomando su mano la apretó con un sonrisa suave- Te quiso lo suficiente para darte la vida, eso es mucho-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Si- Y diciendo esto cogió un dango y lo dirigió a la boca del moreno quien tomando con delicadeza agradeció que Sarada retuviera el sollozo que tenía en la garganta-¿Ahora que tal el especial?-

Desde una esquina alejada del restaurante cierto perezoso observaba la escena acompañado de los hermanos uzumaki.

-Que lindo, se ven felices- dijo complacida Himawari mordiendo uno de los palillos con dango-

-Si, supongo- dijo Shikaida bostezando- aunque es extraño que Len parezca tan sorprendido- dijo a la ligera, aunque pensándolo mejor si fuese sido él quien hubiese sido interrogado por la Uzumaki menor seguramente hubiese sospechado-

-¿en serio?- pregunto el rubio con el ceño fruncido sin poder entender porque el ver a sus amigos en una cita, le estaba generando tanto retorcijones por dentro-

-¿Shikaida?- el susurro en sus espaldas hizo voltear al pelinegro para observan a Inojin con una ceja arqueada- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Nada en especial- contesto el moreno bostezando-¿Y tú?

-Chouchou- dijo el rubio con un gesto vago como si fuese más que obvia su respuesta- Pensé que estaría aquí pero se escapo hace unos minutos con anko-sensei-

-Inojin-kun- Himawari miro sonriente al rubio- ¿Quieres sentarte?-

El rubio miro a la pequeña peliazul que parecía muy feliz ese día y asintiendo se sentó a su lado teniendo una perspectiva muy clara de la situación que se estaba dando.

- ¿Esos son Sarada-san y…Len-san?-

-¡Hai!- dijo Himawari asintiendo con la cabeza- Sarada-chan es el regalo de cumpleaños de Len-san-

-¿Qué?-Los dos chicos solo asintieron vagamente, uno parecía a punto de dormirse y el rubio por alguna razón parecía muy serio- Vaya…-

-Es su cita- siguió la peliazul llamando la atención del rubio a su lado que parecía ignorarla un poco- Yo fui una súper ninja y le pregunte y él me dijo que quería una cita- dijo desordenadamente la ojiazul- Y dijo algo de dangos y muchas vueltas-

-¿Dijiste cita?- repitió el rubio silenciando a la niña-Kami-sama-

-¿Inojin?- pregunto Shikaida curioso por la expresión shockeada de su mejor amigo-

-Shika creo que se equivocaron- respondió rápidamente el rubio platinado-

-¿Equivocarnos?-

-¿De qué hablas?- intervino Bolt realmente interesado-

-El padre de Len estuvo en la floristería ayer- comenzó a contar ignorando a la niña con mofletes a su lado- Le decía a mamá que Len estaría muy feliz en su cumpleaños al conocer a Sabara-sama, una miembro muy respetada del clan Inuzuka que vive fuera de la aldea-

-¿Cuál es el punto?- Continuo el rubio, con su rostro confundido.

-¡Maldición!- expreso por lo bajo el moreno estrellando su rostro contra la meza-

-El punto Bolt-san, es que seguramente la cita de la que hablan, era aquella que iba a tener hoy muy temprano Len-san con Saraba-sama en las inmediaciones del clan- Explico el rubio con una expresión seria-

-¡¿Qué?!- tapando rápidamente su boca Shikaida lo tiro hacia el suelo evitando que ambos morenos los descubrieran-

-Por eso estaba hoy allí, debí suponer que algo raro estaba pasando- se reprendió Shikaida mirando a lo lejos al par de morenos que continuaron su conversación sin mayor problemas-

-No debieron enviar a una niña pequeña a sonsacar información- reprendió Inojin con sus cejas arqueadas- No son confiables las cosas que dicen, deberían saberlo-

-¡Inojin-Baka!- grito fuertemente Himawari con los ojos húmedos y un gesto enojado, con su rostro fuertemente enrojecido-¡Eres un gran Baka!- y tirándole un dango en la cabeza salió corriendo, siendo perseguida por Bolt quien vocalizaba la palabra "Teme" con sus labios al rubio insensible, que había soltado esas barrabasadas con su hermana presente.

-Genial, hiciste llorar a Himawari- agrego el moreno ignorando deliberadamente las miradas sorprendidas que Sarada y Len estaban dándoles al otro lado del restaurante, después de todo ignorarles sería la mejor solución a la locura que estaban pasando-

-No quise hacerlo- dijo Inojin mirando el lugar donde la pequeña niña había salido, quizás…solo quizás había sido un imbécil-

* * *

><p>Bolt abrazo fuertemente a su hermanita, tras correr media aldea tras ella. Quizás Hima-hime era pequeña pero había actuado con la mejor de las intenciones y para su edad había conseguido la información necesaria, su error fue considerar que la "cita" de Len era de carácter romántico, los tontos había sido ellos no la pequeña peliazul y el idiota de Inojin había soltado la lengua de forma desconsiderada como siempre.<p>

-Gomen, gomen, gomen-

Los balbuceos de su hermana le hicieron arrullarla entre sus brazos, después de todo, el extraño alivio que lo invadió al saber la verdad de la "cita" solo lo hacía sentir culpable por preferir ver a su hermana llorar un poco y no ver a sus amigos juntos.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado de la aldea, el par de morenos paseaban en silencio un camino de un parque circundante construido poco después de la cuarta guerra ninja, después del escándalo en el restaurante era necesario salir de allí rápidamente, no podía creer que estuvieran espiándola, era el colmo.<p>

-Arigato- susurro Len, haciendo detener el camino de sus pensamientos a la morocha-Arigato, por este gran cumpleaños, fuiste una gran compañía Sarada-san-

-No me agradezca- dijo La morena con una leve sonrisa- para mí también fue un gran día-

Y sin mencionarse ninguna palabra más caminaron hasta el final del parque, donde luego de sendos asentamientos y pequeñas despedidas, separaron su camino a casa.

Sarada volvió acomodar sus gafas con presteza, y viendo el anaranjado del cielo pensó que su primera cita fue mucho mejor de lo que hubiese creído al principio de aquel día.

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, muchos saludos y feliz comienzo de semana,_

_Alexpotter :)_


	23. De entrenamientos I

_¡Hola chicos!, espero que su semana vaya muy bien, en mi caso ando algo enredada, empiezo a trabajar ;D he de allí que demorare un poco en actualizar, no podré cumplir este viernes, no estoy segura pero lo intentare, así que denme muchísimo ánimo jajajaja_

_En fin quiero darme mis más hermosos agradecimientos a todos aquellos que toman un segundo para leer está historia, está aventura ajajajaja pero especialmente mando muchos saludos y agradecimientos a Fresa (jajajaja ya veremos jajajaj saludotes :D ), KarliCM (gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que lo adores jajajaja saludos y besitos :*), alysson (recuerda como es inojin es hijo de sai jajajajaja gracia por tu review ;D ), sabbath9997 (jajajajajaj todo a su paso jajaja son niños aún jajajaj), Alice Uchiha 26( gracias por tu comentario y creeme Inojin es un amor solo que es un chico sin filtros ajajjaja), Boonybell (me encanta que te gustaran los personajes que utilice :D), Naruhodou Wright MEGA LM (jajajaj todo a su tiempo y a su ritmo jajajaja gracias por tu comentario , besitos :*), Tsuki-hime (Mucho ánimo para tus exámenes y que te vayan súper bien tienes un mega barra dándote animo desde aquí, amo tus chocolate sy derretido también me gustan ajajajaja muchos abrazos para ti también) y Adriss (Que hermoso que vayas a florianapolis yo conocí unas chicas de halla y me dijeron que es precioso, espero que disfrutes muchísimo ese viaje ;D muchas suerte y besitos :D ._

**Sipnosis: **Por que la fortalece viene juntos…

**De entrenamientos I**

-Sarada endereza tu posición- la pelinegra con un gesto de dolor volvió a poner rectas sus piernas-

-Creo que es suficiente- Dijo con voz dudosa el rubio mirando un hilo de sangre saliendo de la boca de su compañera-

-Yo diré cuando lo sea- dijo firmemente Kurama con una expresión seria – De nuevo-

-No lo haré- dijo firmemente el rubio mirando con sus ojos entrecerrados a la bestia- no la voy a lastimar más-

-Baka, no me subestimes- las palabras fueron bajas pero escuchadas por el rubio que vio con expresión sorprendidas como algunas llamas comenzaban expandirse por las manos de la morena, lamiendo su piel sin lastimarla- No soy una tonta kunoichi llorona y débil-

-Lo sé-

-¡Entonces solo hazlo!- Y gritando expulso dos bolas de fuego hacia el rubio quien apenas pudo esquivarlas-¡si tengo que partirte el trasero para que pelees lo hare!-

Y sonriendo el zorro observo con satisfacción como el rubio tomada la posición de pelea Hyuuga y continuaba con el duro entrenamiento. Si, el sabia mejor que nadie que incluso más allá del sorprendentemente talentoso rubio estaba la perseverancia de Sarada, quien aunque le quebraran las piernas no dejaría de entrenar y era eso precisamente lo que hacía de ese par los perfectos compañeros.

* * *

><p>-¿Podrías quedarte quieto?- susurro enojada la morena mientras vendaba uno de los brazos del rubio, después de haber acordado esos intensos entrenamientos con el zorro, el uso de medicamentos, ungüentos y vendas se había convertido en una constante en sus vidas, algunas veces no sabían ni cómo responderle a Len cuando cuestionaba sobre los golpes que cruzaban algunas zonas de sus cuerpos.<p>

-Me duele- siseo el rubio respirando lentamente intentando mantener el dolor a raya-

-Gomen- dijo la morena observando con algo de aprehensión las heridas que en su ataque de rabia le había hecho con fuego, sin medir el daño- Solo me enoje y te ataque sin…-

-Me sorprendiste- dijo el rubio acortando las palabras de la chica- Hoy fuiste simplemente increíble-

-¿nani?- le pelinegra sintiendo un fuerte calor en sus mejillas mientras el chico sonreía ampliamente-

-Como el fuego esta a tu alrededor, sin herirte, cuidándote, atacando como si fuese una extensión de ti- dijo el rubio fascinado, aunque unos segundos después una mueca preocupada aparecio en su rostro- quisiera poder sentir eso-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No quería pelear contigo porque tenía miedo-

-De herirme, ¿no?- dijo Sarada con su mirada fría- no me crees lo suficientemente buena como para poder….- la mano del rubio tapando su boca lo hicieron mirarle fijamente para notar un verdadero temor en él-

-No lo controlo- la mirada interrogante de la pelinegra lo hicieron suspirar- tengo problemas para controlar mi tipo de chakra- diciendo esto soltó a la morena-

-¿Problemas?-

-Hai, temo a cada golpe que doy- el rubio mostro una de sus manos a medio vendar- el aire es un elemento subestimado por muchos ninjas, pero su control tiene que ser perfecto e impecable porque sino puedo matar o herir gravemente a alguien- el chico trago fuertemente- con el Juken y las pulsaciones de chackra tipo aire, podría deshabilitar tu red de circulación de chackra y….

-Bolt, respira-

-Hacerte un verdadero daño es inconcebible para mí- dijo en un susurro el ojiauzl mirando a la pelinegra- dañarte permanentemente…-

-No lo harás-

-No, la verdad es que no lo sabes-

-Si lo sé- Sarada tomo el rostro de Bolt y la obligo a mirarle- Eres un baka, tonto, torpe y a veces demasiado ingenuo ninja- el chico pareció comenzar a entristecerse-pero…Eres un ninja tan talentoso, con habilidades sorprendentes, capaz de lograr lo impensable e impredecible y sobretodo eres un gran amigo que me ha demostrado lo mucho que le importo- dijo la morena sonrojándose nuevamente ante la mirada brillante del rubio- Yo confío en ti Bolt y sé que preferirías perder una mano antes de herirme en gravedad, así que confía en ti mismo-

-Lo intentare- susurro el ojiazul con una sonrisa suave- por ti, vale la pena intentarlo-

-Baka- murmuro la chica avergonzada y tomando la mano de su compañero continúo con el vendaje que habían dejado a medias.

Cierto zorro descanso su cabeza sobre sus patas mientras sonreía divertido, si, definitivamente no había errado al escoger a ese par como sus pupilos, después de todo juntos llegarían muy lejos de eso estaba seguro.

_Me gusto jugar con la idea con un Bolt más talentoso como Minato y el propio Neji, pero con inseguridades sobre su propio control, algo que suele pasar con mucho de nosotros cuando mostramos habilidades en algo, nos da hasta cierto punto miendo, así que me encanto ajajajaja Y bueno Sarada ha recibido grandes golpes en su vida como parecer una genio prodigiosa que no se subestime ni un poco, así que mostre a una chica con una autoestima algo herida, espero que les gustara y les encantara el próximo capítulo que venga sobre entrenamientos, aunque está para más adelante ajajajaja_

_Besotes y abrazos gigantes :D_

_Alexpotter _


	24. De girasoles amarillos

_Adivinen llegue súper agotada de mi trabajo y no pude actualizar ayer, pero hoy me dije lo harás lo harás jajajajaja en fin chicos me han alegrado muchos sus comentarios y quiero agradecerles a todos por tomarse un minuto para darme consejos, ideas y críticas con las cuales agradecimientos estarán al final del cap._

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Estamos en la segunda ronda de nuestro concurso de reviews que fue un total éxito en su versión anterior jajajaj En el del review 100 gano Boonybell , a quien se le hizo efectivo todo los premios jajaja asi que en este concurso REVIEW 200 , aplicaremos las mismas reglas:**

**El día de publicación (cuando llegue el review 200) daré un conjunto de tres capítulos continuos.**

**El review número 200 podrá escoger el tema de un capitulo que escribiré especialmente para él, por tanto podrá intervenir en un pedacito de la historia, cosas como "Que pasaría si Sarada tuviera una ataque de celos" o "Que pasa cuando Bolt descubre su enamoramiento por ella.." , "Que piensa saskuke sobre su hija…" es decir una idea que en verdad deseen que este la escribiré (Y publicare en el orden cronológico que más favorezca aunque se lo enviare previamente a quien gano obviamento), lo único es que si de verdad es algo que en serio no se puede cambiar por ejemplo lo forma o el despertar del sharingan, lo siento chicos pero es que no puedo asi que lo hablare y llegaremos a un común acuerdo para que pueda intervenir en otra cosa jajajajaj :D.**

**Pregunta indiscreta: Está parte es algo critica jajajaj pero les permitiré hacer una pregunta indiscreta sobre la historia, es decir juro solemnemente que si hay una pregunta que es como algo muy especifico ( ya saben esos secretos que nos quedan sobre los personajes, si a tal le gusta tal y este con quien terminara , o habildiades..etc…) que desean saber de la historia se los dire, sin trucos, sin medias, simple y llanamente. **

**como sabrán Darkela es el review 176 y estamos a tan solo 24 reviews del número 200, se que llegaremos jajajaja en celebración de ello no publicare hasta que lleguemos a ese número ya que como sabrán son tres caps seguidos **

**De acuerdo, con esto los invito a estar muy pendientes para que disfruten de la actualización, no se estresen con esto, solo disfruten conmigo del review 200 de las historia, igual todos ganamos :D**

**Sipnosis:**_ Cuando los girasoles nos permiten ver más allá…_

**De girasoles amarillos**

Sarada miro atentamente el papel en sus manos, recordando que todo estuviese en orden y que no hubiese olvidado absolutamente nada en el complejo Uchiha.

-¡Sarada-chan, Ohayo!-la voz de Bolt la hizo alzar la mirada hacia un techado del cual rápidamente bajo el gennin- Tenemos que apurarnos, e l zorro-jiji debe estarnos esperando- dijo en voz baja.

-Gomen Bolt, pero no iré- dijo Sarada sin inmutarse- Tengo un compromiso que no puedo deshacer-

-¿Compromiso?- pregunto curioso el ojiazul, sabiendo mejor que nadie que Sarada jamás bajo ningún concepto faltaba a un entrenamiento, aún si tenía heridas en recuperación tras un enfrentamiento muy fuerte entre ellos o alguna misión del equipo siete-

-Si, un compromiso de carácter personal- repitió la morena bufando exasperada- así que no voy a poder ir hoy- cuando se decidió a pasarle para continuar su camino una mano detuvo sus pasos-

-¿Con quién?- pregunto algo enojado el rubio sin saber muy bien porque-

-Eso..no te interesa- balbuceo la chica un poco sorprendida-

-¿Qué vas hacer?-

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo cortante la morena tirando de su mano y pasándole de largo- que tengas un buen día- y sin decir una palabra más cruzo la calle-

Bolt miro el punto en la distancia en el que se estaba convirtiendo su compañera. Y allí sintió de nuevo esa extraña molestia que inundaba su pecho al pensar que quizás ese compromiso inaplazable era quizás una cita. El rubio mordió sus labios y mirando a su alrededor decidió averiguar que estaba sucediendo.

-Uno, dos y tres- repitió Himawari hundiendo la palita infantil de jardinería que tenía- cuatro y cinco-

-Correcto, muy bien Hima-hime- dijo Sarada con una sonrisa dulce- ahora pones las semillitas con cuidado en ese huequito que abriste-

Bolt observaba entre los arbustos sorprendido de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, su pequeña hermana estaba plantando girasoles en el pequeño lago del sur de la aldea con la ayuda de Sarada.

-No se te olvide el agua- remarcaba la morena mientras cerraba los diferentes orificios en la arena y regaba algunos- Para que crezcan muy muy grandes debes echarles agua todo los días-

-¡Hai!- la niña repitió los movimientos exactamente igual- Serán unos muy bonitos girasoles, ¿cierto?-

-Por supuesto- asevero la morena acariciando dulcemente los cabellos de la niña- serán tan hermoso como tú-

-¡Arigato!- grito la niña dejando de lado la regadera metálica y abrazando tiernamente a la morocha-Los girasoles de tío serán muy bonitos y mamá estará muy feliz cuando sepa que yo misma los plante, gracias a tí Sara-chan-

-De nada, hima-hime- dijo sonriente la morena limpiando las mejillas algo sucias de la más pequeña.

Bolt giro su rostro que sentía algo caliente en sus mejillas y toco el rápido latido de su corazón, porque sabía muy bien que fue necesario solo una sonrisa brillada de Sarada para darse por enterado de cuanto le gustaba la morena.

_Agradecimientos: Alice Uchiha 26 (kurama debe ser exigente con ese par ajjajajaja y me alegra mucho que te gustara como ha ido avanzado la relación de ese par :D Kohai, saludos especiales y besos :*) , Naruhoduo Wright MEGA LM (jajajaja si Kurama es el mejor definitivamente jajaja y me alegra mucho que te gusten los avances de Sarada), KarliCM (me alegra mucho que te guste, besitos :*), Guest (hmmm eso irá viniendo pero creo que más de uno se sorprenderá jajaajaj besitos :*), Alysson ( Gracias por tu buena vibra y aunque duro no fue todo un desastre asi que me alegro jajajaja Espero que te siga gustando el fic y contar con muchos comentarios que me den animos :D), Adriss( Gracias por tus consejos los aplicare, igualmente te mando muchos buenos deseos jajajaja usa buen bloqueador ajajjaaja y me encanta que te gustara ;D), Aika ryusel ( Que alegría tanto saber que has seguido mi historia desde el principio y que te guste tanto :D te mando muchos saludotes :D ), Xanastic (jajajaja nos estamos leyendo :D), HiNaThItHa.16241 ( ajajjaj todo a su momento jajajaa tus comentarios siempre me dan ideas ajajajja asi que los agradezco muchos, besitos y saludos :D), Tsuki-hime (ajajajja debes hacer como yo coger una almohada y gritar ahí jajajaaj asi quizás te vean raro pero no te digan nada ajajaja espero que no te vuelvan a castigar y que te vaya rebien en tú examen yo se que puedes jajajaja gracias por tus chocolates imaginarios derretidos, me encantan ;D) y Darkela(Cierto? Bolt debe ser algo más equilibrado y no una copia directa de Naruto, eso no quiere decir que no comporta algunos otros rasgos de él :D)._


End file.
